Choices
by Vinsmouse
Summary: Sequel to Fever Confessions. Jud comes for a visit, Luke wants to tell him about his relationship with Bo, but Bo objects. What will Luke choose and will it be the right choice? Slash BoLuke nongraphic.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes of Hazzard, not making any money, just cheap thrills.

Warnings: Slash, angst, established couple, incest, violence

Rating: FRAO

Summary: Sequel to Fever Confessions; Luke's brother Jud comes for a visit a few months after the boys get together. Luke wants to tell him about the changes in his relationship with Bo, but his cousin is opposed to the idea. What will Luke choose?

Choices

"Bo! Would you please just talk to me? ...I'm sorry okay, I shouldn't have decided without talking to you first. So come on cousin, let's talk about it, okay?" Luke nearly begged, finally cornering Bo in their room. How had this gotten so out of hand, Luke wondered. All he wanted to do was tell his brother about them, just wanted to share his happiness with the rest of his family. Why couldn't Bo understand that? Not only didn't Bo understand, he was dead set against the idea, had been from the moment Luke had brought it up.

"Talk? Thought you'd already decided Luke? Jud said he'll be here next week and you plan to tell him about us as soon as you can. Isn't that right, cousin? I guess what I want ain't important, you think just cause you're older you get to make all of the decisions, that it Luke?" Bo practically snarled the question before heading towards the door.

"Oh no you don't," Luke said, grabbing Bo by the arm and pulling him back into the room. "You wanted to talk, so we'll talk. I already said I was wrong and I'm sorry what more do you want Bo?"

Hearing the pain in Luke's voice, Bo was suddenly ashamed of the way he'd been acting. "I don't know Luke, I just...I'm sorry okay, I shouldn't have run off like that. Forgive me?" He asked, turning puppy dog eyes on his cousin and lover.

"Of course I forgive you Bo, I love you, I just wish you were as proud of loving me as I am of loving you."

"Luke?" Bo managed to squeak out from a suddenly dry throat. Swallowing thickly he brought one hand up to carress Luke's cheek, afraid he had hurt Luke more than he would be able to get past. "I'm not ashamed of us love, please believe me. It's not that I swear," he protested when he saw the doubt in Luke's eyes. "I'm afraid Luke...I don't want you to tell Jud about us because I don't want you to have to choose between us. Don't you see love, if you choose me then sooner or later you'd hate me for costing you you're little brother. A little brother you never thought you'd see again, how can I ask you to risk that, how can you be willing to risk that?"

"I'm willing to take that risk, because I love you Bo and if Jud can't accept that. ...Well then that will be his choice, not mine. Don't ya see darlin, even if I lose Jud because of us, I won't hate you for it, because it'll be his choice, not mine. He'll be the only one to blame, I promise you Bo I would never, hell I could never hate you. Look, Jud won't be here for a few days, would you at least think about telling him?" Luke asked, taking Bo into his arms, running his hands along Bo's back in an attempt to soothe him.

"Yeah, I'll think about it. Heck I don't know Luke, maybe you're right, maybe Jud would be okay with us. But could you do something for me? While I'm thinking about going along with telling Jud, could we put my old bed back in our room?" Seeing the look on his lover's face, Bo rushed to assure him that he wasn't arguing with him. "Don't look at me like that Luke, I'm gonna think about it, but just in case. Besides even if we decide to tell Jud about us, he's still gonna need someplace to sleep, ain't he?"

"You got me there, I guess it would make sense for him to sleep in here, since we just started painting the guest room. Alright, we'll put your old bed back in here, but you better be thinking about telling Jud, deal?" Luke said, agreeing to Bo's request.

_"You're what? No way Luke Duke, you can't be gay, you're my brother, you like girls, I know you do. It's his fault isn't it? He did this to you, somehow he got you to agree to this. It's sick Luke, all of this, please Luke I don't want to lose my brother, but I can't be brother to a faggot," Jud yelled at Luke, furious that his big brother would do this to him. _

"Jud it's not like that, I've loved Bo for years, it's not his fault. Please brother don't make me choose, I love you, but I love Bo too. Please don't force me to make that choice?" Luke begged, tears in his eyes and pain in his voice, as he came face to face with the choice Bo had warned him about.

"You have to choose Luke, me or him." Jud demanded.

Bo watched from the corner of the room, paralyzed by the fear that Luke would choose Jud over him. Equally afraid that Luke would choose him over Jud, he knew that either choice would destroy what they had in the end. He ached for Luke as Jud spit in his face, making his disgust and disapproval obvious. Turning sharply Jud ran out the door, slamming it behind him. Bo wanted nothing more than to go to his lover and wrap his arms around him, offering him comfort, but he couldn't move. He could only watch as Luke stood there, tears streaming down his face as his little brother drove away, out of his life forever.

"I hate you Bo! This is all your fault, I lost my brother because of you. Why did you have to tell me how you felt? Why couldn't you be happy with the way things were? Not you, no, all you could think about was your wants, your desires," Luke snarled, bringing his fist into contact with Bo's stomach one more time. "I hope you're happy Bo, cause now you've got me, forever lover," he sneered in hatred at the man he had once loved.

"Bo, wake up. Come on Bo, you're having a bad dream," Luke called to his lover, gently shaking his arm in an attempt to wake him. Finally after several tries, Bo opened his eyes and looked at Luke with confusion and fear plain to see. "Bo it's okay darlin, you're safe now. It was just a bad dream, you're okay," Luke assured him, hating to see the fear in those beautiful blue eyes. "Want to tell me about it?", he gently asked.

Bo shook his head and snuggled closer to Luke, unable to voice his fears to his cousin, knowing Luke would just insist that he didn't need to be afraid. He wanted to believe Luke was right, wanted that more than anything, but he just couldn't shake the fear that telling Jud was a mistake. A mistake that would cost them everything when all was said and done.

Three nights later, three nightmares later Luke had reached his limits. Whatever was bothering Bo, he'd have to tell him tonight, he wasn't spending another night watching his lover whimper in fear. Not another night of seeing that fear still in his eyes when he finally woke up. "Bo? You can't go on like this, you have to tell me what's wrong, please," Luke begged. Though truthfully he had a pretty good idea about what was causing Bo's nightmares, but he needed to be sure. Twenty minutes later, and Luke was very nearly ready to get on his knees, when Bo finally began to talk.

"I'm sorry Luke, I know you've been worried and I didn't mean to worry you. I just didn't want to upset you...you probably already figured it out; I've been dreaming about Jud. Different things happen when you tell him about us, sometimes he spits in your face and then storms out. Sometimes he hits you or me before he leaves, but he always leaves and it always ends the same way." Looking at Luke, Bo wasn't sure if he should tell him the ending of the nightmares, he knew that Luke wasn't going to like it.

"Tell me, please," Luke encouraged, brushing a kiss into Bo's hair.

Sighing in resignation, Bo went on, "They all end the same way, it's a while after Jud leaves your life and ...you keep saying you hate me and hitting me. You tell me that I ruined your life by telling you how I felt and that you hate me for it. But you keep staying with me, like you're punishing me for making you choose me over Jud."

"Oh Bo, you're really that afraid of telling Jud? Never mind that was a dumb question, it's pretty obvious just how scared you are of it. Okay we won't tell him, for now, but Bo we will have to tell him sooner or later, you know that don't you?" Luke gently questioned, holding his lover in his arms, wishing he could convince Bo that he didn't need to be afraid. Feeling Bo nodding his agreement as he rested his head on Luke's chest, Luke smiled sadly. "Alright then, we're agreed, we won't tell him this visit, but we will eventually. Think you can sleep now?"

"Yeah, I think so. I'm sorry Luke, I know you're disappointed, but thank you for understanding, I love you." Looking at the clock, Bo saw it was nearly 3 a.m., "Guess we better get some more sleep if we're gonna get up on time." Snuggling closer to Luke, needing to feel his lover's arms around him, Bo drifted into a peaceful sleep.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes of Hazzard, not making any money, just cheap thrills

Warnings: Angst,slash, incest, established couple

Rating: FRAO

Choices

Chapter 2

"Hey Uncle Jesse, where's Bo and Luke at?" Cooter asked, sitting down at the table with Jesse Duke.

"I ain't your Uncle Jesse, and they's off on a date," Jesse answered truthfully, not telling that it was just the boys on the date. Jesse really didn't mind that the boys had fallen in love, he just wished they had fallen for girls. Lord knew their lives would be a lot simpler if they had. "Huh, what'd ya say Cooter?" Jesse asked, becoming aware that Cooter was talking to him.

"I asked who they went out with? You okay Jesse?" Cooter asked.

"Oh sure Cooter, I'm fine, just thinking about Jud's visit. The boys are out with a couple of girls from Capital Ciry, you wouldn't know 'em," Jesse told the story they had all agreed on. He hated lying to Cooter, he was a good friend, almost family, but it wasn't his decision. Just like it wasn't his choice about telling Jud the truth, not that he blamed Bo for his fear. Boy had a point, they hadn't known Jud that long, didn't know what he'd been taught. He could have a big problem with the idea of his brother being gay and involved with his cousin. Maybe he would want Luke to choose and Bo was right when he said that Luke shouldn't have to choose between them. So with Jud due in tommorrow he had come to the Boar's Nest to give the boys some time alone. Watching Daisy work and listening to Cooter talking about town happenings, Jesse hoped that the boys enjoyed their time alone.

D

E

L

E S C E N E FOUND AT WONDERFUL WORLD OF MAKEBELIEVE

T

E

D

The next day Jud arrived at the farm a couple of hours after breakfast. "Hey big brother, good to see you. Uncle Jesse...Daisy...Bo, how've y'all been?" Jud asked, greeting each of them with a hug.

"Oh we're all fine Jud,"Jesse answered for them all. "Luke why don't you show Jud where to put his things...come on Bo let's finish up chores while Jud gets settled in," Jesse suggested, heading back outside.

Luke took Jud into the room he shared with Bo and showed him which drawer he could use for his clothes and pointed out Bo's old bed for him to use. "Well if I take Bo's bed, where's he gonna sleep?" Jud asked, not wanting to put anybody out.

"Oh he can share my bed, we've done it before, it ain't no big deal," Luke told him, failing to mention that they shared the bed every night now.

"You sure? I don't want to be in the way," Jud worried, having noticed the tension coming from Bo.

"You ain't in the way Jud. You're my brother and you're company. Me and Bo have shared a bed before, I promise it ain't a problem."

"It's just, well Bo seemed kind of tense and I thought..."

"You think it's cause he's got to give up his bed. Nah,...I think he's just a little nervous about getting to know you. He ain't seen you since that mess with Tex Tompkins and you wasn't here very long then, I think he's afraid you won't like him once you get to know him. I keep telling him, you ain't gonna have no problems with him, but well he's just gonna have to see that for himself. It ain't nothing you've done, I promise ya that," Luke assured his brother, telling the truth, without telling it all.

For the next week the whole family enjoyed their visit with Jud. They drove around Hazzard County, showing Jud the old Indian Caves as well as other interesting places in the county. Going into town, they introduced him to several of the townspeople, including Miz. Tisdale who reminded them to tell Uncle Jesse hello. All three young men chuckled over that after leaving the post office and heading to Cooter's garage. Luke proudly introduced Jud to his oldest friend, glad to see that they were soon talking and laughing like they'd known each other their whole lives.

At the end of that first week, the boys took him out to the Boar's Nest for an evening of drinking Boss' watered down beer, and dancing with any of the lovelies who happened to be there. Flirting and drinking until the wee hours of the morning, they finally made their way home, leaving Jud with Sue Ann Moffett, knowing she'd get him home, eventually. Driving out to a secluded spot they knew of, the boys took advantage of the time alone, as they slowly made love to each other. An hour later they made it home, quietly creeping inside they got to their room without waking anybody. Not seeing Jud in the room, Luke took the chance to get one last kiss for the night. At first Bo resisted Luke's kiss, afraid that Jud would come home, but soon he gave into the passion. As the kiss grew in intensity, Bo turned the tables on Luke. Turning them so that Luke had his back to the wall, Bo used his body to pin Luke in place as he worshipped his lover's lips with his own.

Bo was shocked and surprised to find himself suddenly pulled away from Luke and slammed against the wall, Jud standing in front of him, his arm pulled back and his hand forming a fist. Bo could only stand there too surprised to try defending himself, as he came face to face with his nightmare come to life.

TBC.

Okay y'all, let me know what you think. I really need to hear how I'm doing.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes of Hazzard, not making any money, just cheap thrills.

Warning: Angst, Violence, Slash, Incest, Established Couple

Rating: FRAO

Choices

Chapter 3

"Jud no!" Luke yelled, grabbing his brother's arm before he could complete the punch.

Turning to Luke in shock, Jud couldn't believe his brother had stopped him. "What did ya do that for Luke? He deserves a beating for what he tried to do to you."

"He didn't try to do anything to me Jud. I kissed him first, now let him go," Luke ordered.

Letting go of Bo, Jud stared at Luke not believing what his brother was telling him. Several times he tried to speak, only to snap his mouth shut as he tried to process what Luke had said. "What are ya talking about Luke? You telling me you're gay?"

"Not exactly gay, I can't really imagine being with any man except Bo, but if you need a label, then I guess I'm gay. Is that a problem Jud?" Luke asked, moving as he spoke until he stood between Jud and Bo.

"You can't be gay Luke! You were in the Marines, you're a boxer, no way you're gay. He's brainwashed you or...or something, I don't know how he did it, but I ain't gonna let him get away with it!" Jud shouted, staring at Bo with a look that plainly said, you'll pay, before storming out of the room and out of the house.

"Jud! Don't be like this..."Luke called after him, moving towards the door, stopping when he heard the front door slam shut. Turning back to Bo, he was just in time to see his cousin slide down the wall, his skin as pale as the bedsheets. "Bo? Bo, talk to me please," Luke begged, worried by Bo's collapse. Had Jud hurt him somehow after all? No, he couldn't have, I would've seen it, so what's wrong?

"My dream...it's just like my dream. I'm sorry Luke...so sorry..."Bo said in a small, lost voice.

"What do you mean you're sorry? You got nothing to be sorry for Bo, he's the one that should

apologize."

Before Bo could respond, Uncle Jesse stepped into the room. He had been concerned by the sound of raised voices and the front door slamming. Now though, seeing his youngest on the floor, that concern turned to full-fledged worry. "Bo, you okay son?"

"He's fine Uncle Jesse, just upset. Jud walked in on us kissing and..."

"Didn't take it too well?" Uncle Jesse quietly asked, he had been afraid of something like this happening.

"No, he didn't, and that's his problem. He's just going to have to learn to accept that me and Bo are together. If he can't, well I don't want that but it'll be his choice, not mine," Luke told Jesse, all the while looking at Bo.

"Well, I can't say I'm surprised by his reaction, but I am sorry he's acting like he is. If you boys are sure you're okay, guess I'll head back to bed. I'm just glad Daisy decided to spend the night at Sally Jo's and wasn't here for all of this. Goodnight," Jesse called, quietly shutting the door and heading back to his own room.

"You okay now, darlin?"

"It's happening Luke, you're gonna have to choose. I'm sorry to put you in that position...I just hope we can still be friends." Bo told him, sounding more miserable than Luke had ever heard him sound before.

"What are ya talking about Bo? You think I'm gonna choose Jud over you?" Luke asked, trying to keep the anger out of his voice, knowing Bo would misunderstand.

"You have to Luke, it's the only right thing to do. He's your brother, ya can't let me come between the two of you. Ya can't let anybody come between ya's, it wouldn't be right." When Luke just looked at him like he was speaking another language, Bo took a deep breath and tried again. "You can't choose me over him Luke, don't ya see? If ya do that, you'll end up hating me for costing you your little brother. I love you Luke, but I'd rather have nothing except for your friendship if it means I'll never have to face you hating me."

"You're wrong Bo, I'm not letting anybody come between me and my brother, he is. I won't hate you Bo, I could never hate you darlin. You're my life Bo, you're my reason for living, don't you know that?" Seeing he had Bo's attention, Luke continued,"The only one choosing is Jud. Besides, if you end our relationship I could end up resenting Jud for costing me you. Please Bo, trust me, believe in us. Don't let my brother's bigotry destroy what we have,"Luke begged, hoping he was getting through to Bo.

"I never thought of it like that. I'm sorry Luke, I didn't mean to upset you. I just want to do what's best for everybody, want to do the right thing. I never thought loving you could hurt anybody else and now it is. My love for you is hurting your brother, and it's gonna hurt you too. I don't know what to do love, seems no matter what I do somebody will get hurt. Isn't there anyway to do this without that happening?" Bo asked, his voice thick with unshed tears.

"Bo the only way I will be hurt by your love, is if you take that love away. I admit Jud's reaction hurts, and if he decides to walk out of my life it'll hurt. But that will be his choice, not mine and not yours. Bo, darlin, as much as that will hurt, it's nothing compared to the agony of losing you. Please Bo, say you'll stay with me. Don't let us end here, like this," Luke pleaded with his lover, caressing Bo's face as he spoke.

"I don't want to hurt you Luke. I could never hurt you and...I don't want to lose you either. I'll stay with you, on one condition."

"What's that?"

"If you ever start to feel like you made the wrong decision, you'll tell me. You have to promise that you'll let me go, before you grow to hate me. That was the worst part of the dream Luke, the hatred I saw in your eyes, hatred for me. I couldn't take it if you ever looked at me like that. So I'll stay, if you promise that you'll end it if you start to feel any resentment or anger towards me because of Jud."

"That's an easy promise to make, because it's not ever going to happen. I won't feel that way towards you because it's not you who is asking me to choose. It's not you that is choosing to walk away." As Luke finished speaking, he leaned forward, pressing his lips to Bo's in a gentle kiss.

Jud left the Duke farm angrier than he had ever felt before. How dare that...that fag try to turn my brother into one of them? I won't let you get away with this Bo Duke. I don't know how you convinced my brother that he loves you like that, but I will find away to save him from you. Jud drove around the back roads of Hazzard for the next thirty minutes, growing angrier by the second. When he finally stopped his car he realized that he was only a mile from the Boar's Nest. Feeling a sudden urge for a drink, a strong drink he turned the car towards the bar he'd only left a couple of hours earlier.

Coming to a stop in the parking lot, he climbed out of his car and headed for the door, only to find it locked. Great, they're closed, now what? I really need a drink. What was that? Hearing a noise around back, Jud headed in that direction to check it out. As he came around the corner he saw several of the local good ole boys perched on the hoods of their cars and passing a jug of moonshine around. Perfect! "Hey y'all, know where I can get me some of that?"

"Who are you mister?" They asked him with obvious suspicion, not recognizing him from earlier.

"I'm Jud Kane...Luke Duke's brother, we met earlier, remember?" Jud told them, hoping they would remember, cause he really needed a drink.

Peering at him closely for several minutes, they finally relaxed as they recognized him. "You can share ours, if'n ya want. We got plenty," they offered, handing him the jug.

Wiping the mouth of the jug, Jud took a good swig of the liquor, shuddering slightly at the burn as it went down. An hour later and he seemed to be drunker than old Hobie.

Noticing that Jud was angry and seemed to be upset about something, one of the men asked him about it. "What's got you so down buddy?"

"I just found out something terrible. Horrible news," Jud slurred.

"Aw come on pal, can't be that bad. Why don't ya tell us about it?"

Looking at them through bloodshot eyes, Jud considered the question. Yeah, why don't I? Maybe if Luke sees that people don't approve, he'll see he's making a mistake. "Okay, see I found out tonight... I walked in on my cousin and...another man. They were making out."

"Well I guess I can see ya being worried about Daisy, but I know that girl and she ain't gonna let it go too far. Ya ain't got to be upset about it, I promise that girl can take care of herself." Charlie Dodson, spoke up, not really understanding why Jud was so bothered by walking in on Daisy and some guy.

"I wouldn't be upset if it was Daisy I walked in on. It was my other cousin," Jud told them, not surprised by the looks of shock he saw.

"No way...you mean Bo? Bo Duke making out with another man. Nah, you must've already been drunk, no way is Bo Duke gay." They all protested, refusing to believe this stranger, even if he was Luke's brother.

"I wasn't drunk and I'm telling you I saw him. He had the other guy up against a wall and they were kissing and...they were naked. Ain't no mistaking what I saw," Jud told them, knowing they would be mad about what he was saying. If all went well, they'd take care of the problem for him and with Bo gone, Luke would come to his senses.

"Alright, if you're telling the truth. Who was this other man and where did you see them?" Charlie asked for them all.

"I seen a light on in the cabin at one of Jesse's old still sites. I knew it was one of Jesse's cause Luke showed it to me and I knew wasn't nobody supposed to be there. So I went to check it out, I snuck up on the place real quiet, since I didn't know who was there. I snuck up to the window and looked through, that's when I saw them. I tell ya I was so disgusted by what I saw, I had to go off in the woods and get sick. I just started driving and then I decided I needed a drink. Now ya see why I'm so mad? I mean it's bad enough that my cousin is a fag, but now I got to figure out someway to tell my brother." Jud told them his story, smiling in satisfaction when they reacted just as he'd hoped.

Mumbling angrily about no good fags and having to save Bo from that feller that was trying to turn him wrong, they jumped in their cars and took off.

TBC

Okay there it is. Please let me know what ya think.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes of Hazzard, not making any money, just cheap thrills.

Warnings: Violence, Angst

Rating: FRAO

Choices

Chapter 4

Twenty minutes after leaving Jud at the Boar's Nest, Charlie and the others pulled up at the Duke's driveway. Stopping at the end of the drive they climbed out of their cars. Gathering near Charlie's car, they began to discuss their next move.

"What are we gonna do now Charlie?" Henry Larson asked, his brown eyes reflecting his confusion.

"Well the way I see it, we got to get Bo somewheres alone. Somewhere nobody would ever think to look, cause it's gonna take time to convince him that this is wrong."

"Well how are we gonna do that? And what do you mean about convincing him that this is wrong?" Pete Gibbons asked, running a hand nervously through his hair.

"I don't know, let me think a minute will ya?" Charlie turned away from his friends and walked a few feet away. Standing at the end of the drive, he stared up the gravel pathway, wondering what to do next. From the corner of his eye he saw a flicker of the match Pete held to his cigarette. "I got it..." he began, walking back to his friends. "I know how to get Bo away from the farm..." speaking quietly he outlined his plan.

A few minutes later, the three men were climbing back into their cars and moving them to an area that would hide them from view. Quietly making their way to the edge of the Duke farmyard, they began to put Charlie's plan to work. Gathering a few things, they soon had a small fire built up near the barn. The fire wasn't so near the barn as to be a danger, however from the house it would appear the barn itself was burning. Picking up a green limb, Pete poked it into the fire until it was smoldering good and producing a fair amount of smoke. Taking his smoking limb, he slowly walked through the barn, waving the branch back and forth, allowing the smoke to waft through the barn. At the first scent of smoke the animals began to move about, trying to escape the danger, paniking when they found they couldn't. The sounds of their paniked cries awoke the Duke family, who ran outside a moment later. It was in the confusion of putting out the fire and making sure the animals were safe that Charlie and the others made their move. Sneaking up on Bo from behind, Henry hit him with a small log, knocking him out. Quickly carrying him away from the farmyard the three men made it to their cars. Placing Bo's unconscious body in the trunk of Charlie's car, they drove away, intent on saving their friend, no matter what it took.

"Uncle Jesse do you know where Bo is?" Luke asked, having not seen his cousin for several minutes.

"I thought he was helping you. Maybe he went in the house. You go check inside Luke, I'll look around out here."

"LUKE!" Jesse hollered for his oldest nephew, scared by what he had found. Just as he was about to yell a second time, Luke came running up to where he knelt in the yard.

"What's wrong Uncle Jesse? Is it Bo?" Luke asked, frightened by the tone of fear he'd heard in his uncle's voice.

"I don't think Bo is on the farm right now Luke. I found this laying here," Jesse said, handing him a small log. A log that had a smear of blood and a few hairs on one end. "And look over here, looks like someone was drug off towards the trees. I think Bo's been kidnapped."

"But who would want to take Bo and why? ...Jud! It's the only thing that makes sense. We have to find him Uncle Jesse, before Jud hurts him." Luke turned and ran for the General, thinking only of finding Bo and keeping him safe.

"Luke wait!"

"Wait?" he asked, turning to his uncle in surprise. "Wait for what Uncle Jesse? Wait until Jud has a chance to hurt him...or worse?"

"Wait and think this through. You go running off looking for Bo without a plan and you'll never find him. What we need is a plan and some help, the more people we got searching the better chance we got of finding him." Jesse watched the emotions flickering across Luke's face, hoping he would realized the sense of calming down and planning ahead.

"You're right, but who are we gonna get to help us look? Anybody we get is gonna be wondering why Jud would want to hurt Bo. If we tell them the truth, maybe they won't want to help." Luke said, his fear for Bo sounding clearly in his voice.

"You got a point there. Well, I think Cooter would want to help and I don't think he'd care about you and Bo's relationship. Enos'll help, even if he is bothered by you two boys, he'll do it cause it's the right thing to do. That's four of us, you go call Cooter and Enos, get them out here. While you're doing that, I'll gather up a few things. Flashlights, canteens...first aid supplies, don't you worry boy we'll find him. Go on now, call in the help we'll need." Jesse said, gently pushing him towards the house, as he headed in to gather the things they'd need.

Following Charlie down the dirt road, Henry and Pete were surprised when Charlie pulled into a hidden road. As they went up the road, more of a cowpath really, they saw a small cabin ahead in a clearing. Parking their cars, the three men went about getting Bo Duke out of the trunk and inside the cabin. "Hey Charlie what is this place? I didn't even know it was here." Henry asked.

"This is an old still site Henry. A still site that belonged to Jesse Duke, that's what makes it so perfect. nobody would ever think to look here for him, shoot this is probably where Jud saw him with that other man. See it's perfect, by the time we're done with him, Bo will see that being with that man is wrong. Then we'll find that man and make sure he knows to stay out of Hazzard and leave our friend alone."

"But what if we can't convince Bo?" Pete asked.

"Oh we'll convince him. Though we may have to get pretty rough with him, but that's what friends are for. It's our job as his friends to save him from danger, even if he is part of the danger. Come on now, we need to get him tied down before he wakes up." Charlie ordered, picking up a coil of rope and beginning to tie Bo to the bed. Knowing they would need to be able to give Bo food and water, but not wanting to untie him every time, Charlie placed him in a half reclining position. He then placed a rolled up sleeping bag behind Bo's back for support. Once he did that, Charlie tied one arm to the frame of the bed, motioning for Henry to do the same with the other arm. Moving down to his legs, where Pete had already begun to secure the ropes, they soon had Bo tied securely to the bed.

Several hours later Bo started to wake up, confused when he felt the sun on his face. "Luke, why'd ya..." Bo opened his eyes in panic when he was unable to move. "What the...Charlie? Why am I tied up? What's going on?" Bo demanded, covering up his fear with anger.

"Calm down Bo, we want to help you."

"Help me, what do you mean help me? And who is we?"

"Come on in here y'all, Bo's awake." Charlie called to someone outside.

Bo stared in shock when Henry Larson and Pete Gibbons walked through the door of the small cabin. "Henry? Pete? I don't understand, what are y'all doing?"

"We saw your cousin Jud last night Bo. He told us about seeing you with some man at one of Jesse's old still sites. Shoot probably this one right here. We can't allow that to go on Bo, it ain't right for you to be with another man. We're gonna stay here and help you to see that. Gonna help you see the light, that's what friends are for."

"You're crazy!" Bo yelled, anger overiding common sense.

The force of the slap whipped Bo's head to the side. "Don't say that Bo. I know you're upset but you'll understand soon that we just want to save you from this stranger and from yourself. I know it's probably a waste of time, but who was the man Jud saw you here with?"

"Nobody, Jud didn't see me here with anybody. He lied to you Charlie."

"Now Bo, why would he do that? He's your cousin. You expect us to believe that he would lie about seeing you with some stranger?" Charlie asked.

"Because he wants me out of Luke's life," Bo answered, hoping they wouldn't ask him why. He didn't want to lie, but he couldn't tell them the truth. He didn't dare take the chance with Luke's safety, afraid they would go after him too if they knew.

"You trying to tell me that he's jealous and lying? I'd like to believe you Bo, I really would, but I can't. I saw how upset he was at what he'd discovered, I don't think he's that good an actor. Well guess we might as well get started."

Walking over to the table, Charlie picked up the belt he'd laid there earlier. Returning to Bo's side, he began the task of saving Bo Duke from whatever spell the stranger had him under. "Being" SLAP "with" SLAP "a" SLAP "man" SLAP "is" SLAP "wrong." SLAP "Say" SLAP "it" SLAP "Bo." SLAP, Charlie ordered, punctuating each word with a lash from the belt. For the next twenty minutes, Charlie Dodson beat his friend repeating the same words over and over, stopping only when Bo passed out.

Two days later, and Bo still refused to break. He wouldn't admit that being with a man was wrong, wouldn't give them a name. Still insisting that his cousin Jud had lied to them, he suffered through the beatings they inflicted, never speaking except to ask for his freedom. "Charlie...please, this is wrong. You're my friend, please let me go home, please?"

"I can't do that Bo, not until you face the truth. What you were doing with that man was wrong and you have to admit that. It's the only way you can be saved Bo. Please buddy, tell us that you understand that." Charlie begged, hating what he had been forced to do to his friend. The beatings, the cuts and burns all in an attempt to save him from damnation, it tore him apart to do that to a man he called friend. "Please Bo, tell us the truth. Jud did see you with somebody didn't he?"

Nodding his head, too tired to continue that particular lie, Bo knew he needed his strength for other battles. "I won't tell you who though. Ain't none of your business Charlie, I won't help you to hurt the man I love." Bo wasn't really surprised when those words got him a fist to the mouth. Spitting blood from his lips, he went on. "Hit me all you want Charlie, it won't change anything. You can beat me until I'm dead, it won't matter. I'll still love him and I don't believe for a minute that God will send me to hell for it, no matter what you think. Why would God give me the ability to fall in love with a man and then punish me for doing the very thing he put into my heart?"

"How dare you speak like that about God!" Charlie roared. "The bible says it's an abomination Bo. It says that sodomites will go to hell, how can you say that God wants you to love a man?" Charlie demanded, as he pummeled Bo with his fists.

Trying to breathe through the pain, Bo was sure that at least a couple of his ribs were cracked, he tried a verse of his own. "It also...says that in heav...heaven there is...neither male or female...maybe what we...fall in love with...is the soul. That's why God...ain't gonna...send me to hell." Seeing the doubt on the faces of his friends, Bo kept on. "Please, let...me go home. Don't hurt...me anymore...just let me...go," he begged, swallowing back his tears.

"I can't do that Bo, what you're doing is a sin against God. You're my friend Bo, I don't want to know you'll suffer for eternity, when I could save you. It's my duty as your friend and as a Christian."

"Not...you...God...His job...to save...judge not...be judged," Bo slowly ground out, praying Charlie would listen.

"Charlie, what Bo's saying...it makes sense, maybe we should let him go." Pete said, laying a supportive hand on his Charlie's shoulder.

Looking at Pete and Henry, Charlie saw the doubt on their faces. Turning back to Bo, he sighed deeply, his own doubts beginning to show. "I don't know what to do Bo. I never really wanted to hurt you, thought I was saving you, but if we let you go. ...I don't want to go to jail."

"You won't. I promise...give my word as...a Duke. I won't...press charges..." Bo told them, just wanting to go home.

"How do I know you're not just saying that?" Charlie asked, doubtfully.

"Duke...ever lied?" Bo quietly asked, finding it harder to remain conscious.

"No, guess not. But how are we gonna do it? Not like we can just take you back home, heck your uncle and cousin would probably shoot us as soon as they saw ya."

"Call them...leave me here," Bo suggested. As he felt himself losing the battle to stay awake, Bo wondered if he would wake safe at home or still in this nightmare?

TBC

Please let me know what y'all think.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes of Hazzard, not making any money just cheap thrills.

Warnings: Angst, Violence, Established Couple, Incest, Slash

Rating: FRAO

signifies thought

Italics is to indicate a small/weak voice

Choices

Chapter 5

Luke paced the yard, impatiently waiting for Enos and Cooter to arrive. "Where are they Uncle Jesse?"

"Calm down Luke, they'll be here, it ain't been but fifteen minutes since ya called 'em. I know you're worried Luke, so am I, but ya need to save your energy for the search." Jesse said, placing a hand on Luke's shoulder. A moment later the sound of vehicles turning off the main road could be heard and both men sighed in relief. "See there, I told ya they'd be here."

Cooter's truck came up the drive first, followed closely by Enos' patrol car. "Luke, Uncle Jesse what's going on?" Cooter asked as he and Enos approached the two Duke men.

"Bo's been kidnapped, and we need your help to find him," Luke bluntly stated.

For a moment Cooter and Enos both stared in surprise at Luke, "Are ya sure Luke? Maybe he's just late getting home," Enos suggested.

"He's not late Enos. He was already here, somebody set a fire near the barn, got the animals spooked. We all came outside to take care of the fire and save the animals. When we got the fire out, I didn't see Bo anywhere. I went inside to see if he was there, while Uncle Jesse looked around out here. Show them what ya found Uncle Jesse."

After Jesse showed them the log and drag marks, Luke explained that he had followed the marks to where they ended. "I got to where the marks stopped and the only thing there was some tire tracks, but no other sign of Bo."

"Well looks like you're right buddyro, but who'd want to kidnap Bo and why?" Cooter asked, wondering who the boys had gotten mad now.

"We think it was Jud, they had a run-in earlier and Jud was pretty mad when he left," Luke explained.

"Your brother? Come on now Luke, what could Bo have done to get Jud that mad?" Enos asked.

"Bo didn't do anything Enos. It's just that...well Jud found out that me and Bo are in love."

"In love? Well why would Jud care if Bo is in love, unless Bo's in love with... You meant you're in love with each other?" Cooter asked, stunned by the revelation that his two closest friends were gay.

"Yeah Cooter that's what I meant. Jud walked in on us kissing and well he attacked Bo. Guess he thought Bo was doing something I didn't want. He didn't take it well when I told him that I wanted Bo to kiss me, that I love Bo. He accused Bo of brainwashing me or something, then he stormed out and now..."

"Now with Bo missing, you figure it was Jud that done it?" Enos asked, not bothered at all by what he was hearing.

"Yeah Enos that's exactly what I figure and I'm worried about what Jud may do to him. So now that y'all know about us, are you willing to help find Bo?" Luke had to ask, afraid they wouldn't want to help anymore.

"Of course we are, aren't we Cooter?"

"_yeah..._Yeah, of course we are. I'll admit ya shocked me Luke, but you and Bo's my friends and that ain't gonna change, no matter who you love. So come on, let's go find our lost sheep and get him home." 

"Thanks guys, okay me and Bo had been showing Jud around the county some so he could be anywhere. I just hope he stays in the county, if he does then we should be able to find him. I hope before it's too late. I'll head up towards the indian caves, Uncle Jesse you head out towards the swamps, Cooter you go east and Enos you take the south of the county. Anybody finds them holler at the rest of us, and we'll meet up with ya," Luke instructed before heading for the General.

Driving down the road Cooter tried to keep his focus on the job at hand, but it wasn't easy. His mind kept insisting on returning to the news that Luke had given them just a short time ago. Bo and Luke are a couple, the two biggest ladies men in the county and they're in love. With each other, I can't hardly believe it. I can't really blame Jud for getting upset. I'd get mad too if I walked in on something like that. I sure hope Luke's wrong about his brother doing something to hurt Bo. Upset or not he ain't got no right to hurt Bo or anybody else. Suddenly slamming the brakes, Cooter's truck slid to a stop as he turned in the seat and looked behind him. Recognizing the car he saw parked at the Boar's Nest, Cooter quickly turned around, pulling into the parking lot beside Jud's car. Getting out of the truck , he began to look around. A few minutes later he found Jud behind the bar, leaning up against the back door and sound asleep. Reaching out a hand he began to roughly shake Jud's shoulder. "Come on Jud, wake up now, you got some questions to answer. There ya are, you awake now?" Cooter asked, pulling him to his feet and pinning him against the wall. "Alright Jud, now what did you do to Bo?"

Jud blinked at him in confusion, "What?" he asked, shaking his head in an effort to clear it.

"You heard me," Cooter growled at him. "What did ya do to Bo?"

"I didn't do nothing to Bo. I was going to, wanted to hit him, but Luke wouldn't let me. He stopped me...did Luke tell you what happened? He tell you what Bo's doing to him?" Jud asked, his words slightly slurred.

"Don't you mean what him and Bo were doing? Yeah he told me that they're together and you didn't take it well. I know you left the farm, but ya came back didn't ya? You came back and you kidnapped Bo. Now where did you take him and what did ya do to him?" Cooter demanded, shaking Jud, pulling him away from the wall and slamming him back against it.

"What? I don't know what you're talking about Cooter. I ain't been back to the farm, and ain't going back neither, not until Luke comes to his senses." Seeing the disbelief in the mechanic's eyes, Jud tried again to convince him. "I swear, all I did was drive around for a while and then I came here, but it was closed. I was trying to figure out where else I could go get a drink when I heard voices out back here. There were a few men out here, drinking moonshine, and I joined them. We drank and talked for a while, that's the last thing I remember, until you woke me up." Looking around the parking lot, Jud shrugged his shoulders as best he could with Cooter holding onto him. "Guess they must've left. Now why don't you let me go, so you can go find that fag cousin of Luke's and I can get out of Hazzard?" Jud ended his statement with a hard punch to Cooter's gut, forcing him to let go. "Thanks, oh and tell Luke to call me when he comes to his senses," Jud said, before walking to his car and driving away.

"Breaker one, breaker one, might be crazy but I ain't dumb, Crazy Cooter comin at ya. Lost sheep you got your ears on?"

"You got lost sheep one here Cooter. What'd ya find?" Luke asked, the hope in his voice easy to hear.

"Not much, but you know I'm in the mood for some country music." Cooter answered, giving the code that would tell Luke to meet him on the private channel.

"Alright Cooter I'm here, what's going on?"

"I found Jud at the Boar's Nest. He was passed out and didn't know anything about Bo. Luke, I don't think he had anything to do with Bo being kidnapped," Cooter told him.

"Is he still there?"

"Nah, he told me he met up with some fellas in the parking lot and they shared some shine with him. He remembers talking to them and then next thing he knew I was waking him up. We talked a little and then he hit me, so's I'd have to let go. After that he got in his car and drove off, said he'd be back when you came to your senses. Luke I believe him, he seemed real surprised to hear that Bo had been taken."

"Well if he didn't do it then who did and why?" Luke questioned, confused and more worried than ever.

"I don't know Luke, I guess all we can do is keep looking. We'll find him buddyro, ya just got to have faith," Cooter encouraged.

"I'm trying Cooter, I'm trying. But you're right, we just got to keep looking 'til we find him. Go back to channel 22 now, holler if you find anything."

Two days later and they still hadn't found any sign of Bo. Pulling into the drive after another long day of searching, Jesse was almost as worried about Luke as he was Bo. In the two days that Bo had been missing, Luke hadn't eaten anything and had barely slept. So keyed up with worry the boy couldn't hardly sleep, what sleep he got was filled with nightmares about Bo. Jesse was sure if they didn't find Bo soon, Luke would collapse from the strain and worry. Cooter and Enos had already gone home for the day after reporting that they'd had no luck, but Luke was still out there looking.

"Uncle Jesse, what are we gonna do? We've looked everywhere, what's gonna happen to Luke...if we don't find Bo?" Daisy asked her uncle, trying vainly to hold back the tears of frustration and worry. The first day Bo had been missing Daisy had been at her friend's house, unaware of what was happening to her family. She had returned home that afternoon to an empty house. Getting worried when she saw the signs of a fire she had called her uncle and cousins on the cb. A short while later Jesse had returned to the farm and told Daisy everything. Since then she had been riding with Jesse as they searched for Bo.

"I don't know Daisy, but we ain't giving up yet, so why don't we just take it a step at a time. The next step is to get a decent meal into Luke, why don't you go on in and get something started?" Jesse gently suggested.

Heaving a sigh several minutes later, Jesse slowly climbed out of the pick-up and headed inside to help Daisy fix a small dinner. He was determined that tonight Luke would eat if he had to tie him to the chair and forcefeed him. Jesse froze when he felt the gun pressing into his back, "Who are ya? What do ya want?"

"Don't want nothing. Got some information for you, about Bo."

"Bo!" Jesse yelled, beginning to turn around.

"Stop! Don't turn around, just listen. You can find Bo at your old still site #4, it was a mistake taking him, so we're giving him back. Now I'm gonna leave, you just count a hundred, slow, before you turn around. Then you best go get him, he could use a doctor."

"What did you do to him?" Jesse asked, but there was no answer. Standing there by the door, he began to count to a hundred, forcing himself not to turn around. As he reached fifty, he heard the sound of the General's engine as Luke came up the driveway. Turning around he rushed towards the car, running up to the door as the powerful car came to a stop, Jesse told Luke the news. Barely getting out of the way in time, Jesse wasn't surprised when Luke threw the car into gear and took off for the old still site. Running to his truck, Jesse climbed in and followed after his nephew, praying they would be in time.

Stopping a hundred yards from the cabin, Luke climbed out of the General and carefully made for the cabin. In spite of what Jesse had been told, he had to consider that it might be a trap. With that in mind he cautiously approached the old cabin, quickly determing that there was nobody around he headed for the door. Standing outside for several minutes, one ear pressed to the door, Luke listened for any signs of a trap. Hearing nothing he finally began to open the door, being as quiet as he possibly could. Stepping inside it was clear that nobody was in the cabin with Bo. Rushing to the cot where his lover lay, Luke looked down in shock at the condition of his cousin. "Bo! Oh God, what did they do to you?" As he spoke, Luke had begun to loosen the ropes that held Bo to the bed. Jumping to his feet, he turned to the door with fists raised, ready to defend his cousin. Nearly collapsing with relief when he saw that it was only Uncle Jesse, Luke turned back to freeing Bo. "Can you go call an ambulance Uncle Jesse?" Luke asked, becoming more and more afraid as the minutes passed and Bo still hadn't woke up, or even stirred. Not even pausing in his task, he kept working knowing Uncle Jesse would call for help. As soon as he had gotten rid of the ropes, Luke gently covered Bo with a blanket, wincing in sympathy at the welts and bruises covering his body.

Bo slowly opened his eyes, blinking at the vision of his cousin kneeling beside the bed. "_Luke? You real...not dreaming?"_ Bo asked in a weak voice, raising a hand towards his lover. He stopped in surprise, staring at his hand in wonderment as he realized it wasn't tied down. Completing the gesture, he reached out and softly caressed Luke's cheek, tears of relief welling in his dark blue eyes. "Thank God...they told you..."

"Who Bo? Who did this to you?"

"Doesn't matter," Bo answered, knowing Luke wasn't gonna like that. 3,2,..1, right on time

"Of course it matters Bo. We can't let whoever hurt you get away with it. Now who hurt you Bo? Who are ya trying to protect and why?" Luke demanded.

"Promised...gave my word...they let me go home...I won't press charges. Not gonna...not break my word," Bo told him with difficulty.

Luke looked at his younger cousin in surprise, how could Bo have promised them something like that? "Okay, I don't like it, but if you gave your word... You don't have to press charges Bo, but telling me aint' pressing charges."

"Worse...Luke I know you...I ain't gonna let ya...do something we'll all regret. Please Luke...let it go...they was wrong..." Bo stopped speaking as a coughing fit overtook him, with Luke's help he sat up, leaning forward slightly. When he had regained his breath, he tried again, but Luke stopped him.

"Don't try to talk Bo, you need to save your strength to get better. We can talk about this later, when you're in better shape. I promise I won't do anything until after we talk, okay?" Luke offered, relieved when Bo nodded his acceptance of Luke's words. A short time later they heard the siren of the ambulance.

Jesse had been shocked at Bo's condition himself and as much as he wanted to stay by his side, he knew he needed to call for an ambulance. So leaving the cabin once again, he headed for his truck and called for help. Knowing they would never find the old site without help, Jesse drove his truck back to the main road and waited. Twenty minutes later, he grinned with relief at the sight of the ambulance coming down the road. Climbing out of the truck he flagged them down and quickly explained the situation, getting back into his truck he led the way back to the cabin.

On the way to the hospital, Jesse suddenly remember that Daisy was at home with no idea of what was happening. Calling her on the cb, he quickly filled her in and told her to meet them at Tri-County Emergency. Pulling into the parking lot, he followed Luke, finding two spaces a few seconds later, they parked side by side and ran inside. Coming up to the admitting desk, they were given paperwork to fill out and told that the doctor would be with them as soon as possible. By the time Jesse had finished filling out the paperwork, Daisy had arrived at the hospital and there was nothing to do but wait.

Several hours later, a doctor finally came up to them. "Are you here for Beauregard Duke?"

"Yes we are. I'm his Uncle Jesse and these are his cousins Luke and Daisy. How is he doc? How's my Bo?"

"He's going to be fine Mr. Duke. By the way, I'm Dr. Bennett, I'm sure you're anxious to know what's happening, so I won't make you wait. Bo's injuries look worse than they really are. He has several bruises and welts, as well as a few cuts. The two most serious injuries are the remains of a slight concussion from a blow to the head. I understand from Bo that the head injury was received a few days ago, is that correct?"

"Yeah, he was hit in the head two days ago when he was kidnapped. We just found him a little while ago and got him here as soon as we could," Jesse told him.

"Okay, I needed to be sure that the timeline was correct. Now the other injury that we are concerned about is his ribs. He has two cracked ribs and one broken rib, it's the broken rib that presents the most concern. We ran extensive tests, luckily there is no internal bleeding and we've taped his ribs. However, anytime a rib is broken there is always the danger that it could shift and puncture a lung or lacerate another organ causing a collapsed lung or internal bleeding. Because of that we'd like to keep him in the hospital for a few days, give the rib time to begin healing before we send him home. Of course even then he will need to be careful for a few weeks while the injury heals. So barring any unforseen complications, Bo should make a full recovery and be able to go home in a few days time. Any questions?"

"Nah, I think you covered everything. Can we see him now doc?" Jesse asked, releived more than he could say by the news the doctor had given them.

"The nurses are getting him settled in his room right now, give them thirty minutes and then you can see him. Ask at the desk and they can tell you what room he'll be in," the doctor informed them before walking away to tend to the next patient.

Thirty minutes later, Luke, Daisy and Jesse stood around the bed that held their youngest. After a few moments, Daisy and Jesse left, giving Luke some time alone with Bo before visiting hours were over. Reaching out, Luke gently brushed a strand of hair away from Bo's face. Eyes shining with love for the man lying in the bed, he bent down and gave him a gentle kiss, smiling when Bo's eyes blinked open. "Hey there sleepyhead. How you feeling?"

"Sore, but I'll be okay, it could've been worse. You okay? You don't look so good," Bo questioned, worried for his lover.

"I'm fine Bo, just tired. Haven't slept a lot the last couple of days, but now that you're safe I'm sure I will," Luke answered.

"Sorry...didn't mean to worry..."

"Hey, don't you apologize. Ain't none of this your fault, the only ones to blame is whoever did this to you. Speaking of, I know I said we'd talk when your feeling better, but I need to know one thing Bo. Did Jud have anything to do with what happened to you?"

"I...I don't know Luke. He wasn't there...never saw him, but they said he told them some stuff. They did wrong love, but they thought they were saving me. They said that Jud told them, he saw me...with some stranger at...at one of Jesse's old still sites. I told them he's lying...at least at first I did. It don't matter none though, cause they let me go. And I don't think...they'll try anything again, so just let it go Luke, please." Bo told him, trying and failing to hide his exhaustion.

"I'm sorry Bo, we don't need to talk about this right now. You need to rest. Are ya gonna be okay by yourself? I think I can get them to let me stay if you want." Luke offered, hoping that Bo would say yes, he really didn't want to leave him alone.

"I'll be fine Luke, you go home...need your rest too. I'll see ya tommorrow...Luke could you kiss me, before you go?" Bo shyly asked, sighing with pleasure a second later at the feel of Luke's lips on his. Looking up at his cousin as he pulled back, Bo smiled at his lover, grateful to have him in his life. "I love you Luke...now go home and get some sleep."

"Yes sir, you're awfully bossy for somebody laid up in a hospital ya know," Luke said with a smile. "I love you too darlin. I'll see ya in the morning, goodnight," Luke said, reluctantly pulling away and walking out the door. As he walked down the hall to the elevator, he saw Daisy and Uncle Jesse waiting for him. Stepping inside the car and pushing the button for the lobby, none of them saw the figure hidden in the shadows.

Nobody paid any attention to the man wearing a doctor's lab coat as he walked confidently down the hall. Pausing outside the door to room 345, he smiled in anticipation. Once you're gone Bo Duke, my brother will come to his senses. He'll be free of whatever influence you've used to talk him into this deviant behavior. Jud thought to himself as he pushed open the door. Stepping inside he allowed the door to close fully, before approaching the bed, fingering the syringe in his pocket as he did.

TBC

Yes I know I'm evil. So let me know what you think, reviews help keep me writing. Okay y'all got five chapters in one night so you're caught up to the readers on wonderful world of makebelieve. Future chapters, will be posted as I get them written, reviews do help.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes of Hazzard, not making any money, just cheap thrills.

Warnings: Angst, Violence, Slash, Incest, Established Couple

Rating: FRT

Italics signify thought.

Choices

Chapter 6

Quietly approaching the bed, Jud stopped and withdrew a pair of soft restraints from the supply cabinet beneath the bed. _Sure am glad mom was a nurse_, he couldn't help thinking to himself. Reaching for Bo's right wrist, he secured it to the bed, being careful not to wake Bo. After doing the same to the left wrist, he checked Bo's i.v., satisfied to see that there was a heperin lock in place. _Good I won't have to inject into the bag, won't take as long to work that way_. _I sure am glad I kept mom's medical books, otherwise I wouldn't have known about that lock they put close to the_ vein._ Bet whoever invented that never thought his device to let doctor's get medicine into a_ _person faster would be used like this_. Slapping a hand over Bo's mouth, Jud smiled in satisfication at the look of fear in the little fag's eyes.

Bo's eyes snapped open when he felt a hand covering his mouth. Looking up he saw his cousin Jud hovering over him, a look of hatred in his eyes. Bo had thought his nightmares were frightening, but now he was beginning to see how wrong he had been. Trying to bring his hand up to remove Jud's hand, he was stunned to find that he was tied down.

"Hello cousin, bet you thought you were safe didn't ya? I should've known those boys wouldn't have the guts to do what was needed. Luckily I don't have that problem, see this?" Jud asked, taking the syringe from his pocket and holding it up for Bo to see. "Bet you're wondering what this is? Well I'll tell ya, this is how you die fag. Luke'll be upset at first, but he'll thank me in the end for saving him from your perversions. You know my adopted mom was a nurse, and fortunately I still have her books. There's a lot of helpful information about all sorts of things in those books, like what I have here. This syringe holds potassium chloride, want to hear something interesting? Sure you do. Your body needs this to function properly, it helps your muscles, including the heart to work right. But...too much and it'll stop your heart, causes a massive heart attack if you give enough. Now pay attention Bo, cause this is the best part. When you die, your body releases potassium, so when the coroner finds elevated potassium...he figures it's supposed to be there. Ain't that great? I get you out of Luke's life and everybody thinks you died of natural causes. It's the perfect murder weapon, look at it Bo...in a few minutes you'll be gone, no longer a problem." Jud snarled, as he inserted the needle and began to depress the plunger.

"I don't think so!" Luke growled from the door, running into the room and tackling his brother to the floor.

Hearing the commotion from room 345 the nurse called security before hurrying to check on her patient. Clara Danridge had been a nurse for twenty years, and in all those years had never witnessed a scene like the one that greeted her. Her patient's cousin and another man were on the floor fighting, while in the bed her patient lay gasping for air. Rushing over to the young man in the bed, she ignored the two on the floor, she'd let security handle them. Seeing the needle inserted into the heperin lock, she carefully removed it. Quickly paging Dr. Bennett, Clara turned back to her patient, not even noticing when security entered the room. "Calm down sweetheart, you're going to be okay. Dr. Bennett will be here in just a minute and we'll find out what you were given, then we can help you. But you have to try to stay calm, okay?" Clara calmly soothed, knowing that until they knew what he'd been given there was little she could do.

"Potas..." Bo tried to tell her what Jud had called it, but he could barely breathe. Bo's chest hurt so much, he'd never felt pain anything like it. _I sure hope that doctor hurries. Please somebody help me, can't breathe. Luke...don't want to leave you, please..._

"Bo...look at me honey. Good boy, potassium chloride? Is that what he gave you?" Clara asked, smiling at his nod. "Okay, that's good Bo, we can treat that. Bo? Did you see how much was in the syringe?" Disappointed, but not surprised when he shook his head in the negative. Just then Dr. Bennett walked into the room. "Oh doctor thank goodness you're here. The patient is experiencing difficulty breathing and was apparently injected with an unknown quantity of potassium chloride."

Quickly examining Bo and knowing time was of the essence, the doctor began issuing instructions. "Nurse, administer 5 c.c.'s Insulin via the heperin, and 15 glucose soulution i.v., stat."

Jesse, Daisy and Luke had headed down to the lobby, reluctantly leaving for home when Luke suddenly stopped. "Luke, what is it son?" Jesse asked.

"I don't know Uncle Jesse, guess I'm just tired," Luke responded, once again heading towards the doors. As he stepped outside, he couldn't help the sudden feeling of dread and impending loss. The sensation was so strong, he stumbled, nearly falling to his knees. Without a word to his uncle or cousin, he turned and raced back into the hospital, like the devil himself was chasing him. He hadn't waited for the elevator, a little voice whispering that there wasn't time. Listening to that voice, he hit the stairs running, taking three flights of stairs in record time. Luke arrived in Bo's room, just in time to hear Jud telling Bo that he would soon be gone. Seeing the needle in Jud's hand, he felt his blood run cold at the sight. "I don't think so," he snarled and tackled his brother.

Though Jud was a professional boxer, Luke had anger and fear on his side. Funneling all of the anger and fear he'd felt for the past couple of days into his punches, it didn't take him long to get the upper hand. He didn't know how long he fought Jud, wasn't aware of anything until somebody grabbed him and began to pull him away from his brother. Luke fought back, trying with all of his strength to reach Jud. He wanted nothing more than to make Jud pay for all of the pain Bo had suffered. How dare his brother think he had the right to decide who Luke should love? He stopped fighting only when the man holding him slapped cuffs on his wrists. It was then he realized it was a security guard who held him and that another held Jud. Leading the two men from the room, the guards forced them to sit in the chairs outside the room. While one of them went to call the police, the other stood watch over the two men.

"Luke, what's going on?" Jesse called, as he and Daisy came down the hall.

"Uncle Jesse, thank God you're here. Jud...he poisoned Bo. I tried to stop him, but...I don't know if I was in time."

"Poison?" Jesse asked, shocked that Jud would go to such lengths over this. Before he could say anymore, Sheriff Little arrived in response to the call from hospital security.

"Alright, what's going on here? Well, well, Luke Duke. Now why am I not surprised to see you here? Taken to brawling in hospitals now, have we?" Turning to the security guard, the sheriff asked him what had happened.

"We received a call from Clara Danridge, the nurse on duty. She reported a fight in a patient's room. When we arrived we found these two in room 345, fighting. We seperated them and restrained them before removing them from the patient's room."

"Okay, first of all. Who are you?" Sheriff Little asked Jud, not having seen him before.

"Jud Kane, I'm Luke's brother," Jud sullenly answered.

"So you're a Duke too. Well now I don't think I've ever heard of a Duke fighting a Duke before. Suppose you tell me just why y'all were fighting, and in a hospital?"

"He was trying to kill Bo, I caught him. He was putting posion in his i.v. line, and I heard him telling Bo that he would be dead soon. That's when I tackled him,...I just hope I was quick enough. They're working on him now but they haven't come out and told us anything." Luke explained, hating the necessity of turning his own brother over to the law.

"You're trying to tell me that your own brother tried to kill Bo? Now why would he do that?" Sheriff Little demanded, incredulous at what the Duke boy was telling him. "Well if that don't beat all. So what's your story Mr. Kane? Did you try to poison your cousin?"

"Damn right I did, and I'd do it again. Little faggot doesn't deserve to live, him and all his kind should be killed. I was doing the world a favor." Jud ranted, not caring that he had just confessed to attempted murder. Jud didn't believe for a minute that any jury would find him guilty, not once they knew the whole story.

For several minutes, nobody moved, too stunned by Jud's confession and hate filled words to react. When the reaction came, it was the last thing any of them would've expected. Big Ed Little suddenly jerked Jud from his chair and slammed him against the nearest wall. "Did I hear you right boy? You just admitted that you tried to kill your cousin...because he's gay?" The sheriff snarled into the face of his captive, sneering in disgust when the man in his grip paled in fear. "Who the hell gave you the right to decide who should live and die? You ain't God boy, it ain't your job to make that decision. People like you make me sick, ya think you're better than everybody else. Think your way is the only way and don't care who you hurt as long as things are done your way. Well you're in my county now boy, you'll be lucky if we don't put you under the jail. We don't look too kindly on murderers and bigots in Chickasaw county. Mr. Schumacher, you can release Luke there. Seems all he did was to protect a life, hopefully he managed to save his cousin's life," he told the security guard. "I'll be taking this one over to the jail. I suppose you'll be over later Mr. Duke to swear out a complaint?" He asked Jesse, at a nod from Jesse, the sheriff turned back to Jud. As he marched him off towards the elevator and jail, they could hear him reading Jud his rights.

No sooner had Mr. Schumacher released Luke from the cuffs, than the doctor stepped out of Bo's room. "Doctor, how is he? How's my boy?" Luke and Jesse asked in unison.

"He's resting comfortably at the moment Mr. Duke. Your nephew was injected with potassium chloride Mr. Duke. Luckily, Luke here managed to stop the killer before he was able to inject much of the potassium. However he did manage to inject some. As a result, Bo did suffer a mild heart attack. I believe we were able to counteract the potassium in time to prevent any permament damage. I've ordered tests to be scheduled for first thing in the morning. We should be able to tell you more after we see the results of the tests. In the meantime we will be monitoring him closely throughout the night."

"A heart attack," Luke whispered in shock. "But he's only twenty-five...that's what the potassium did?"

"Yes sir, that is exactly right. As I said hopefully we were able to prevent any permament damage. Now I suggest that you all go home and get some rest. We'll begin the tests at 8:00 in the morning. You can of course be here if you like or you can come back in the afternoon, by then we'll be done."

"I'm not going anywhere doc, I'm staying right here with my cousin. After all he's been through I'm not letting him out of my sight. Don't bother arguing with me doctor, besides if I'm here I can help keep an eye on him. I'll be there to get the nurse if there's any kind of changes," Luke informed him.

"I'm sorry Mr. Duke but I can't allow that. You're cousin needs his rest and hospital policy..."

"I don't give a hang about hospital policy. I ain't leaving him alone, the only way you're gonna make me leave is to call the sheriff. Do you really want to do that?"

"Alright...fine you can stay. But you better stay out of the way of my nurses and if you don't...I will call the sheriff." The doctor told him not wanting to upset his patient and seeing that Luke wouldn't leave.

"Doctor, would it be okay if me and Daisy said goodnight to Bo, before we leave?" Jesse asked.

"Yes of course Mr. Duke, though he should be asleep by now," Dr. Bennett said, before walking down the hall.

Looking down at his youngest nephew, Jesse felt the tears of relief burning his eyes. He couldn't believe how close they had come to losing Bo. All because Jud couldn't accept the fact that his brother was in love with a man. "Guess you were right to be afraid of his reaction sprout. It's gonna be okay now though, he ain't going to hurt you again. Luke's gonna stay here with ya tonight, but me and Daisy we got to take care of the animals so we'll be going home. You get some rest Bo, we'll see you in the morning," Jesse whispered, leaning over and kissing his nephew's forehead before stepping back.

"Hey Bo. Ya sure gave us a scare cousin. Guess it probably scared you too, Jesse's right ya know. Jud ain't never gonna hurt you again. I love you baby, get better," Daisy whispered, gently kissing Bo's cheek. Snuggling into Uncle Jesse's embrace, Daisy gave Luke a watery smile before they left the room and headed for home.

Drawing a chair up to sit beside Bo's bed, Luke settled in for the night. Reaching out, he lovingly picked up Bo's hand and began to caress it. "I love you Bo, more than I could ever say. You have to get better darlin, I...I can't go on without you. Don't want to go on without ya. The doctor says he doesn't think there was any permament damage. I sure hope he's right, I ain't got the strength to do this without you. I know everybody always thinks I'm the strong one, but they don't understand where I get it from. Bo you're the only reason I have the strength I do. Without you, even before we found each other, just knowing you were there for me... That's what kept me going Bo, knowing you were here is what got me through the war and back home. Knowing I had you to turn to is what gave me the strength to get out of bed each day when I finally did make it home. If you hadn't been here, I swear I would've just given up. Probably would've turned into a bitter drunk who'd be dead by now. You hang on Bo. You have to get better for us. We've got a lot of years to spend together...Bo?" Luke whispered as he saw his lover jerk suddenly in his sleep. A moment later one of the monitors began to shrill an alarm and nurse Danridge was rushing into the room. Shoving Luke away from the bed, she focused on Bo. Staggering back from the bed, Luke suddenly found himself on his knees, praying that God wouldn't take his Bo from him, the alarm continuing to shrill in the background.

TBC

Okay, let me know what y'all think, please?


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes of Hazzard, not making any money, just cheap thrills.

Warnings: Violence, Angst, Slash, Incest, Established Couple

Rating: FRT

Italics indicate thoughts/memories

Choices

Chapter 7

Kneeling on the cold tiles, Luke was unaware of anything around him, his focus taken up by his prayers to God for Bo's life. He was so intent that he nearly jumped out of his skin when a hand was laid on his back.

"Mr. Duke, it's alright now. It was a false alarm," a gentle voice told him.

Looking up at the nurse, Luke shook his head, not sure he'd heard her right. "A...false alarm?"

"Yes sir, one of the leads for the heart monitor was pulled loose somehow. That's what caused the alarm," she reassured him.

"So Bo's okay? He's really okay?" Disbelief warring with hope in his voice.

"Why don't ya ask him yourself?" Bo answered from the bed.

Slowly rising to his feet, Luke stumbled to the bed, not even noticing when the nurse left. Collapsing heavily into the chair beside Bo's bed, he stared at his cousin, stunned by what had happened. Suddenly everything hit him at once. The fear when Bo was missing, not knowing what was happening to him or if he'd ever see him again. The anger he'd felt when they found Bo at the old still site, tied to a bed and having been beaten. The cold fury when he caught Jud, his own brother, trying to kill Bo. The absolute terror he'd felt when that alarm went off only a few minutes ago. "Bo? What's wrong with me?" Luke asked, just before he slid from the chair, falling to the floor with a thud.

"Luke!" Bo screamed, bringing the nurse running quickly back into the room.

Seeing Luke passed out on the floor, she picked up the intercom and paged Dr. Bennett. Kneeling down on the floor the nurse began assessing Luke's condition.

"What's wrong with him? Why'd he pass out?" Bo questioned nervously.

Before the nurse could answer the doctor had arrived, "What happened here?"

"I'm not sure doctor. I had left the room only a few moments ago when I heard Bo scream his cousin's name. When I came into the room I found Luke on the floor unconscious and paged you. His pulse is racing, his breathing is shallow, and his skin is cold and clammy to the touch." Clara informed the doctor.

"Clara go get a gurney and a couple of orderlies, take him to room 346. We need a complete blood work-up and begin an i.v. glucose soulution right away." Taking a blanket from the end of Bo's bed, Dr. Bennett covered Luke with it. As he administered care to Luke he questioned Bo as to what had happened.

"I'm not real sure doc., I somehow pulled one of my leads loose and that made an alarm go off. When I woke up, Luke was on the floor praying and the nurse was turning the alarm off and fixing the lead, least that's what she called it. She told Luke I was okay and left while he came over to that chair there. Then all of a sudden he started shaking and got real pale. Next thing I know he's on the floor, out cold. Doc, do ya know what's wrong with him?"

"I won't be certain until I run a few test, but I believe it's simple shock. Seems to me the worry over this situation caught up to him is all."

"You can take care of that right?" Bo asked, trying to keep the fear out of his voice.

"Oh yes,...excuse me," the doctor turned towards the door as the Clara returned with the orderlies. Between them they soon had Luke on the gurney and across the hall in room 346, leaving Bo alone with his thoughts and fears.

Three hours later Bo sighed in relief when Luke walked through the door. Even though Clara had been in several times in those hours to check on Bo, had assured him that Luke was fine, that the doctor's initial suspicions were correct. Bo hadn't really believed Luke would be fine with a little rest and a little medicine to get his electrolytes and blood sugars level. Couldn't let himself believe it, until Luke walked through that door and sat beside him on the bed. "Are you okay love?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Guess I hadn't really been taking care of myself the last couple of days is all."

"I'm sorry Luke, you shouldn't have been put through all that."

"Ain't your fault Bo. If it's anybody's fault it's Jud's and whoever kidnapped you in the first place. Still wish you'd tell me who did that," Luke half asked, picking up Bo's hand, absently caressing it.

"I can't Luke...if you knew who it was ya'd..."

"Ya'd kick our asses and ya'd be right to do so," Charlie Dodson said from the door, surprising them both.

"Charlie? You're the one who hurt Bo? Why?" Luke asked, too surprised to do anything yet.

"Cause I was a fool, that's why. I got to thinking about it Bo and well, decided it was time I acted like a man. I always wanted people to look up to me, respect me but most folks just saw a backwoods moonshiner. Not you Dukes though, no sir y'all always treated me like I was just as good as anybody else. Maybe that's why...when ya cousin said he saw you with that feller, all I could think was it couldn't be true. Didn't want to believe you might really want to be with him. So I told myself, he's brainwashing ya or tricking ya somehow. Don't matter none though, you were right Bo. It wasn't my job to decide if you were wrong or right. Not my job to save you if ya needed it, that's the Almighty's job. I'm here now to apologize for what I done and make it right. Well as right as I can. I'm gonna turn myself in for what I done, just wanted to come here first and say I'm sorry before I do." Charlie told them, forcing himself to look Bo in the eye while he spoke.

"Won't do any good Charlie, I ain't gonna press charges. I gave my word as a Duke, you gonna force me to break my word?" Bo asked, keeping a tight grip on Luke's hand. "No Luke, ya ain't gonna do anything to Charlie. I told him it'd be okay if he let me go, that he'd be okay and ya won't make a liar out of me. Neither one of ya. Charlie, we done took care of this. I appreciate ya coming by, but I don't want ya locked up. I just want to forget all of this ever happened and go on with my life. You want to make it right with me Charlie? Then just let it go, don't force me to go back on my word."

"I...never thought of it like that. Don't seem right though, I done wrong, we all did. Ought to have to do something to pay for that."

"Have ya learned your lesson Charlie? You ever gonna do anything like this again?" Bo softly questioned.

"No, but..."

"Okay, ya really want to do something. Then how about this. The county orphanage is always needing stuff fixed. You volunteer all your spare time for the next month at the orphanage, that ought to balance the scaaaaaales." Bo ended his statement with a huge yawn, making Charlie realize how late it was. Saying goodnight and once again apologizing, Charlie Dodson walked out the door, unaware of Luke following him.

"Charlie wait up." Luke called out stopping the other man in his tracks. "I just wanted to say, well I know it took guts to come up here and try to make things right. It's good ya done that, and I hope you do what Bo suggested. I need to tell you two things though. If you ever hurt my cousin or anybody in my family again I'll make sure you pay. I don't care if it's with your fists or your words that you hurt them, you won't get away with it again, you understand me?" Luke growled the question in his best Marine Sergeant voice. "Good, and Charlie, just so you'll know, the man Jud saw Bo with? It wasn't at the still site, it was at the farm. I know cause I'm the man he saw Bo with. You were used Charlie. My brother used you and whoever helped you to do his dirty work for him. Just thought you should know the whole truth." Luke told him before heading back to Bo's room, leaving a shocked man behind him.

When Luke came back into the room, Bo immediately glanced at his cousin's hands. Letting go the breath he didn't know he'd been holding when he saw no fresh bruises on the knuckles.

Seeing where Bo was looking, Luke explained what had happened in the hallway. He reassured his lover that he hadn't hurt Charlie in any way. "So, now that Charlie confessed, you gonna tell me who else was involved?"

"I don't think I should Luke. I know Charlie admitted his guilt, but that doesn't give either of us the right to say who else was involved. Besides, I kind of want to know if they'll come apologize on their own too." Bo told him, fighting back another yawn.

"Okay, that's enough for tonight. You need to rest, ya been through a lot Bo and tommorrow's gonna be a long day." Luke said, beginning to climb off the bed, planning to move to the chair.

"No Luke, don't leave me please...don't want to be alone." Bo begged, grabbing onto Luke's hand before he could complete his move.

"Shhh Bo, I'm not going anywhere. I was just moving to the chair so you could rest, that's all." Luke reassured, reaching out to run his hand through Bo's hair.

"Too far...need ya next to me..."

"Make ya a deal, I'll stay here 'til ya fall asleep. Then I move to the chair, so's you can rest properly. Okay then, you just relax and go to sleep darlin, I'll be here...I promise." As he sat on the bed beside his cousin, Luke continued to card his fingers through Bo's hair. It was funny really, ever since he'd been a little boy, that was the one thing guaranteed to relax him. _Guess some things never change, do they?_ As he helped the younger man to relax, Luke began to softly sing one of their favorite songs. "I was standing. All alone against the world outside. You were searching. For a place to hide. Lost and lonely. Now you've given me the will to survive. When we're hungry...love will keep us alive..." It was a sure sign of how exhausted Bo was, when he was deeply asleep by the half-way point of the song.

Taking Bo's hand in his own, Luke began to pray. "Please Lord, protect him. Don't let Jud's actions have left any permament damage. He's a good man, he doesn't deserve any of this. I know a lot of people think it's wrong for two men to love each other the way Bo and I do. They think we're going to hell for it, maybe they're right, I don't know for sure. But I don't really believe that You'll condemn us for loving each other. Somehow I think You've got more important things to worry about than our love lives. If I'm wrong though Lord, then punish me, not Bo. In Jesus name, Amen."

Sheriff Little sat in his office, hours later still fuming about the events at the hospital. When he had arrived at the jail with Jud Kane in tow, he had immediately turned the arrest over to one of his deputies. He didn't dare continue with the booking, the man had already experienced a couple of accidents on the way to the jail. Hitting his head on the cruiser as he was helped into the back seat, then there had been that terrible spill he had taken down the front steps coming into the jail. No, it was much better if Harvey finished the processing, at least it was if they wanted a live defendant at the trial.

"_Daddy don't! Please don't send David away." Fourteen-year old Ed Little had begged his father to let his older brother stay in their home. But it had done no good, Nathaniel Little had always been a hard man. He had always insisted that as head of the family they would do things his way or not at all. Growing up with him hadn't been easy, but Ed had never really felt his wrath. He'd always had his older brother David to look out for him, his own personal hero. Not that day though. That day, Nathaniel Little had come home early and caught his oldest son in the embrace of another boy. He had raged at David for hours about the sin he was committing, infuriated when his son refused to back down. David's refusal to admit he was wrong, to agree he would never again do that with another man, was the breaking point. Nathaniel ordered his oldest from the family home and decreed that he no longer existed. Forbidding them to ever speak his name again. He hadn't cared that he was breaking his wife's heart, hadn't cared about the pain he was causing both his sons. Too blinded by pride and bigotry, all he saw was David's defiance and sin. Three months after being thrown out of his home and cut off from his family, David had hung himself. Ed's mother had never recovered from the devastating loss and six months after her oldest died, she placed the barrel of her husband's shotgun against her chest. Using her big toe to pull the trigger, she blew a hole in her chest big enough to drive a truck through. Coming home from school, Ed had found her sitting in Nathaniel's favorite chair. He always wondered just why she chose that chair? David's death had begun it, his mother's finished it and on that day the carefree, loving boy died. Replaced by a cold, hard man who was determined that he would never again be hurt by that kind of loss. _

The door to his office slamming open violently pulled Ed Little from his memories. "Sheriff! I'm sorry...I don't know how it happened. One minute I was handing him the food tray and the next...I was..."

"Slow down Harvey. What exactly happened?" Sheriff Little impatiently interrupted his deputy.

"Jud Kane escaped," Harvey reluctantly informed his boss.

TBC

Okay, first a short note. The song Luke sings to Bo is: Love Will Keep Us Alive, by the Eagles. Lyrics written by; Pete Vale/Jim Capaldi and Paul Carrack. Thanks for reading, now it's time for reviewing please.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes of Hazzard, not making any money, just cheap thrills

Warning: Angst, slash, established couple, incest, violence

Rating: FRT

Choices

Chapter 8

"WHAT?" Sheriff Little yelled jumping to his feet and heading to the radio. "When did he escape Harvey?"

"About twenty minutes ago, sheriff. I already checked outside, Mr. Sanders over to the hardware store saw him jump in a blue sedan. He said he thinks it was Ned Perkin's car and that he was headed southeast." Harvey answered, knowing the sheriff would want all of the information he could give him.

"Alright Harvey, I'm going to put out an A.P.B. on him. I want you to head over to the hospital and stand guard outside Bo Duke's door. He's not getting another chance at murder, not in my county, now get moving!" Sheriff Little ordered before turning back to the radio. "Attention all Chickasaw County deputies, this is Sheriff Little speaking. I am issuing an all points bulletin for Jud Kane. Suspect is wanted for assault, attempted murder and fleeing custody. Suspect is described as a white male, 6'1" in height, 200 pounds, dark hair and blue eyes. He was last seen heading southeast in a blue sedan believed to belong to Ned Perkins. Suspect should be considered armed and dangerous, over and out." The sheriff ended the transmission and headed out to his own car in search of the fugitive.

When Harvey arrived at the hospital he decided to stop at the nurses desk first. "Excuse me miss, I was just wondering do you know if Bo Duke has had any visitors in the last forty-five minutes?"

"Only his cousin Luke, I think he's going to spend the night with him. Why do you ask deputy?" Clara asked, wondering if there was a new problem to worry about.

"Well ma'am, now don't be letting this get around, but Jud Kane escaped a little while ago. Now don't you worry none, we got everybody looking for him and I'm gonna stay right here and guard Bo Duke. That Jud Kane won't get the chance to do anything else, not while I'm here." Harvey assured her, not bothering to mention he was the one who had let Jud escape in the first place. Since the sheriff hadn't told him to let the Duke boys know about Jud's escape, he decided not to tell them. Harvey thought about where would be the best place to stand guard and after several minutes he figured out the nurse's desk was the place. From there he could easily see Bo Duke's room, as well as the elevator and stairwell, there was no way Jud Kane would be able to get past him. Best of all, in his mind anyway, the Duke boys wouldn't have to know he was there or that Jud had gotten away.

It was several hours later that Harvey saw Charlie Dodson step off the elevator. He knew who Charlie was and that he was a friend of the Dukes, but he couldn't help wondering why he was here so late. "Charlie?" Harvey spoke quietly, his suspicions increasing when Charlie jumped a foot at his voice. "Something wrong?"

"Uh...no deputy, I just come to visit Bo..." Charlie paused and looked around, before quietly continuing. "It's...uh...well it's past visitin hours and all...do you know where the nurse is? I need to get in to see Bo without her knowing. Don't think she'll let me in this late, can ya help me?"

Harvey smiled at the plaintive tone in Charlie's voice, relieved that he wasn't here to cause trouble. Deciding to take pity on the man, he pulled him into a shadowed alcove. "You stay here for a minute Charlie, I think she's in the breakroom. Let me check and I'll let ya know when it's all clear, but you better make it a quick visit, okay?" Stepping away from the moonshiner, Harvey quietly walked over towards the breakroom. Peeking inside he saw Clara sitting at a table, eating a small meal, with her back to the door. Motioning to Charlie that it was all clear, he grinned at the sight of the large man scurrying to Bo's room, looking for all the world like a little boy on his way to raid the cookie jar, scared to death of being caught by his mother.

Sheriff Little along with the rest of his deputies spent the night searching for Jud Kane, with no luck. At one point they thought they had him when there was a sighting reported near the county line, headed toward Atlanta. Unfortunately it turned out to be a case of mistaken identity. There was a blue sedan in that area, but it was being driven by a sixty-year old man, and so the search continued. By seven-thirty in the morning, with no sightings the sheriff decided to head to the hospital.

When the sheriff walked out of the elevator onto the third floor it was to the sight of Luke Duke pinning Harvey against a wall. Running over to the two men, he pulled the Duke boy away from his deputy. "Alright now, what's the problem here?"

"I'll tell you what the problem is. The problem is this idiot let my brother escape and then didn't even let me know that Bo might be in danger. I come out here to..."

"Hold it right there! What do you mean he didn't tell you?" Sheriff Little growled the question to Luke, but he was watching Harvey.

If Harvey had thought Charlie looked like a little boy the night before, he was beginning to feel like a little boy himself this morning. _If I keep this up, I'll be lucky if the sheriff doesn't put me under the jail with that Kane feller_, Harvey thought to himself.

"What's he talking about deputy?" Ed Little asked his deputy.

Swallowing hard, Harvey stuttered and blustered for several seconds before managing a complete word. "Well ya see sheriff it's like this...I just...well I didn't see no need to worry them. I mean when I got here I made sure that nobody was in the room who didn't belong. Once I was sure that Kane hadn't been here yet, I stationed myself right there at the nurse's desk. I can see the door to his room and all the ways onto the floor from there and I just didn't see any reason to wake them up. Figured the boy needed his rest."

"Uh-huh...or maybe you didn't want to have to answer any questions about how Jud Kane managed to escape in the first place." Sheriff Little suggested.

"We were just getting to that, weren't we deputy?" Luke asked. "So sheriff, how exactly did he escape and do you know where he is?"

"Actually it could've happened to anybody. He took Harvey by surprise when supper was being delivered, knocked him out for a few minutes and escaped." Sheriff Little explained, letting Harvey off the hook. "We have an a.p.b. out on him and no we haven't found him yet. Don't you worry though, we'll be keeping our eyes open, he won't get near your cousin again."

"Okay, I guess that's fair. Heck me and Bo have tricked Rosco enough times that I should've given Harvey more of a chance to explain. I need to get back to Bo, let him know what's going on, but I do have a question first. I know it's your job to arrest somebody who commits a crime, what I don't understand is why you seem to be taking it personally?" Luke asked, not at all certain he should.

"There ain't nothing personal about it Duke. I just ain't gonna have a murder happening in my county, doesn't look good." Sheriff Little snarled before stalking off to talk to hospital security about the situation.

Watching him go, Luke shook his head, mildly amused that Little wouldn't admit that he actually cared about anything but the law. Giving the deputy one more look of warning, Luke went back to Bo's room.

"Everything okay out there?" Bo asked as soon as Luke stepped through the door.

"Yeah, but there is something I have to tell you." Luke hesitated knowing Bo wasn't going to like the news. Sitting down on the bed, he picked up his cousin's hand and gently caressed it. "Bo I know you heard the commotion in the hall, and I know you're wondering what's going on. I will tell you, but before I do I want you to know that you ain't got anything to worry about, okay?"

"Jud escaped didn't he?" Bo quietly asked.

"Last night, but like I said you ain't got anything to worry about. There's been a deputy here all night and Sheriff Little has everybody looking for him." Luke hurried to assure Bo that he was safe, scared of what effect getting upset might have on him. "I'll be here too darlin and I ain't about to let Jud get near you, ya ain't gonna be hurt again by my brother."

Just then an orderly came into the room, pushing a wheel-chair. "Mr. Duke? My name is Doug, I'm here to take you downstairs for your tests."

With Luke helping him, Bo got into the wheel-chair while Doug attached his i.v. bag to a pole on the back of the chair. Heading for the elevator, Luke fell into step beside Bo ignoring the look Doug gave him. Stepping into the elevator, Doug pushed the button for the first floor before addressing the cousins. "You know you can't go with him to the lab sir. Hospital policy won't allow it."

"Well then when we get there, you get in touch with whoever I need to talk to, cause I'm going. My cousin's life has already been threatened once and the man who did it escaped from jail. So hospital policy or not, I'm not letting Bo out of my sight and they can just deal with it." Luke calmly told him.

Luckily Bo's doctor was in the lab when they arrived. As soon as Luke explained the situation, he gave permission for Luke to accompany Bo for his tests. They spent the entire morning in the lab. When he saw the lab technician bring out a needle to draw blood, Luke figured it was a good thing they said yes to him being there. Bo was going to be needing a distraction and soon. Thankfully by lunchtime the tests had all been completed and Bo was allowed to go back to his room.

They had just gotten Bo settled in the bed when his lunch tray was delivered. Thanking the young lady, Luke took the tray from her and set it up on a bedside table. Rolling the table into place so that it was over Bo's lap, he started to sit down, startling when the door opened. Luke was surprised to see that it was the lady from the kitchen, carrying another tray. "Miss, my cousin already has his lunch."

"Yes sir, I know, this is for you. Sheriff Little explained about the threat to your cousin, so Dr. Bennett ordered a tray for you as well. This way you won't need to leave the room to get a meal," she explained.

"Well that was real nice of him. Thank you for bringing it to me," Luke told her with a smile. Returning to his lover's side, Luke sat down and began to eat his own lunch.

Bo managed about half of his lunch before exhaustion took over. Seeing that Bo was about to fall asleep over his lunch, Luke gently took the fork from his hand and leaned him back. Moving the table away from the bed, he sat down again on the bed, once again picking up Bo's hand.

A few minutes later he heard Uncle Jesse's voice in the hall, talking to the security guard the hospital had assigned to Bo's room. Luke quickly walked to the door and let the guard know that it was okay to let Jesse and Daisy into the room. Once they were in the room, Luke went back to his perch on Bo's bed and explained everything to his uncle and cousin.

Thirty minutes later and Luke was beginning to nod himself. Seeing that Luke was just as exhausted as Bo, Jesse suggested that he lay down. He wished that Luke would go home and get some proper rest, but Jesse knew that he might as well wish for a million dollars. Knowing both boys would rest better if they were close to each other, Jesse made no objection when Luke stretched out beside Bo.

Settling in for what they knew would be a long wait. Daisy and Jesse quietly spoke while waiting for the results of Bo's tests. As they talked both of them were silently praying that the tests would bring good news. At the same time they prayed for Jud's capture. Though it pained them to have to ask for such a thing about a family member, they couldn't let him hurt Bo or anybody else again.

Back at the Duke farm, Jud sat in the hayloft waiting for his family to bring Bo home. Only then would he make his move.

TBC

Thanks for reading, don't forget to tell me what you think. Thanks


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes of Hazzard, not making any money, just cheap thrills.

Warning: Slash, Incest, Established Couple, Angst, Violence

Rating: FRM

Choices

Chapter 9

"Luke, wake up you're having a bad dream," Jesse called, shaking his nephew's shoulder.

"No...don't do it Jud..." Awakening with a start, Luke immediately turned to check on Bo.

"He's alright Luke, ain't nothing happened to him. You okay?" Jesse asked.

"Yeah, Jud was here and he...nevermind that, just a nightmare. There been any news yet?"

"Not yet, but Daisy just went to ask the nurse if she's heard anything yet."

"You sure he's okay Uncle Jesse? Shouldn't he have woke up by now?" Luke asked, climbing out of the bed and picking up Bo's hand, gently caressing it.

"I'm sure he's okay Luke, just wore out that's all," Jesse assured him, hoping he was right.

"mmmm...Luke?" Bo called out in a sleep thickened voice.

"I'm here Bo, I'm here. How are ya feeling?" Luke softly asked, leaning forward and placing a gentle kiss on his cousin's forehead.

"Tired...sore, but I think I'll be okay. Any news?" Bo asked, looking at Luke through sleep bleared eyes.

"Bo you're awake!" Daisy said in surprise as she stepped into the room. "The nurse said Dr. Bennett should be here soon with Bo's test results Uncle Jesse." Daisy told her uncle, turning towards him as she spoke.

A couple of minutes later, the doctor knocked on the door before walking into the room. "Hello Bo, I'm glad you're awake."

"Hey Doc, so...am I gonna be okay?" Bo asked, trying to hide the fear he felt.

"You're going to be just fine Bo. As you are all aware we ran several tests to determine what, if any damage was done to Bo by the overdose of potassium chloride he was given. I'm happy to say that my initial suspicions were correct. There is no permanent damage to Bo's heart." Dr. Bennett paused for a moment, allowing the Duke family a chance to celebrate the good news.

"However, that does not mean you can go back to a normal routine immediately. Because of the overdose you did suffer a mild heart attack Bo, and you need to give your body a chance to completely heal. To begin with, I want to keep you in the hospital one more night, then if all goes well you can go home tommorrow after lunch. That brings me to the next step, once you are home it's important that you rest as much as possible for the next month." Seeing the protest beginning to form in his patient's eyes, the doctor held up a hand for silence. "Now hold on a minute Bo, before you start arguing let me clarify that. Getting rest doesn't mean you can't do anything. In fact I want you to engage in some activity so you can gradually build your strength back up. The key word there young man is gradual. You may begin with ten minutes of light activity, such as walking. Each period of activity should be followed by at least three hours of rest. After a few days with no difficulty, you can increase the activity to twenty minute increments. As long as you experience no problems, continue to gradually increase your level of activity until you are back to a normal routine."

"That's great news Doc. Ya hear that Luke, I'll be back to normal in a month, I'm gonna be just fine." Bo said, not even trying to keep the excitement out of his voice.

"Just a minute Bo, I said if all goes well. I don't want to dampen your spirits any, but you need to be aware that you're not out of the woods yet. There are some symptoms you'll need to watch for, such as difficulty breathing or an increased pulse. Before you leave tommorrow I'll go over everything with you, let you know what to watch for. In addition I'll be giving you a list of exercises to help you rebuild your strength. I will want to see you in a month for a final check-up, unless there are problems in the meantime, do you understand?"

Bo nodded his head in response, gripping Luke's hand, looking for comfort.

"Good, now as I said in the beginning you should be fine. I just don't want you to overdo it thinking that you're perfectly fine and cause yourself a problem, okay?" The doctor smiled at his patient, hoping to reassure the young man and his family. "Well I'll be going now and I'll see you in the morning young man. Oh, it would be helpful if one of you could be here when I go over everything with Bo tommorrow."

"That'll be me Doc," Luke answered, allowing no room for argument.

"It'll be good to have Bo home tommorrow, won't it Uncle Jesse?" Daisy asked, slipping an arm around Jesse's waist as they walked towards the house.

"That it will Daisy, that it will."

"I just, oh Uncle Jesse I hate to say it about kin, but I hope. ...I hope they catch Jud before he hurts Bo again." Daisy told her uncle, laying her head on his shoulder. She snuggled against him as he wrapped his arms around her in a gesture of comfort.

"I know honey, it hurts to think such about kin, but Jud brought it on himself. Kin or not, he had no right doing the things he did to Bo. He may try to tell himself he did that out of love for his brother, but that ain't love. What he done ain't nothing more than hatred and prejudice, plain and simple." Feeling Daisy shudder in his arms, Jesse decided he should change the subject. "Well them chores ain't gonna do themselves. Why don't you go on in and get supper together, I'll take care of things out here, okay?" Jesse offered, giving his niece a gentle nudge towards the house as he headed to the barn.

Hidden in the loft, Jud listened to their conversation. As he listened, he couldn't believe the things he was hearing. _How can you take his side Uncle Jesse? I know you ain't known me as long, but you're supposed to be a Christian. You know it ain't right for Bo to be a faggot, and it's even more wrong for him to be leading Luke down the path of destruction. I can't believe you'd say I should be in jail and that I don't love Luke. You're the ones that don't love him. If you loved Luke, you'd be trying to save him too, instead of letting Bo turn him away from the ways of God. How can ya let that go on under your roof Uncle Jesse? How can ya let Luke put his soul in danger and call it love? How can ya say that it's wrong for me to try to save him? I don't understand you Jesse Duke, but I sure ain't gonna let you stop me. I won't let anybody stop me from doing what needs doing! _Jud crawled to the back of the loft. As he sat in the loft, waiting for morning, Jud was busy planning his next move.

At ten o'clock the next morning, Dr. Bennett arrived in Bo's hospital room. For the next forty-five minutes he went over the aftercare information with Bo and Luke. By the time he was finished, both young men looked slightly dazed at the extent of the the instructions. "I know it seems like a lot boys, but once you start reading it over, you'll see there's a lot of repetition. Don't let it overwhelm you, mostly it's just common sense. Now that I've covered the material, do either of you have any questions?"

Looking at his cousin, Bo licked his lips nervously, not at all sure he should ask. As the doctor began to stand up, Bo found his nerve. "Uh...Doc? I, well I was just wondering. Um...you know I'm only twenty-five and well..." Bo trailed off, turning red with embarassment.

Fortunately Dr. Bennett had plenty of experience with recovering heart patients. Taking Bo's words along with his obvious embarassment, he had a pretty good idea what Bo was trying to ask. "Bo, are you trying to ask me if you can safely engage in sexual activity?"

Turning even redder, Bo could only nod his answer.

"Well Bo as I told you, you'll need to be careful not to strain yourself physically. That doesn't mean you can't engage in intimate activities, however until you're given a clean bill of health, no intercourse. Other activities should be safe though, okay?" Receiving another nod from his patient, Dr. Bennett quickly left the room, allowing Bo to recover from the difficult conversation.

As soon as the doctor left the room, Bo turned his head into Luke's chest and wrapped his arms around him. For several seconds he just sat there, holding onto his lover, relieved by what the doctor had said.

"What's so funny?" Luke asked, hearing a small laugh coming from him cousin.

"Just thinking...it's a good thing embarassment ain't fatal, or I'd be a goner," Bo answered, chuckling.

"Don't joke about that Bo!" Luke snapped, grimacing when he realized how harsh he sounded. "Aw darlin, I'm sorry," he apologized quietly.

"No Luke, I'm the one that's sorry. I should've thought before I said anything, I didn't mean to upset ya," Bo told his lover, kicking himself for not realizing that Luke wouldn't be up to hearing jokes about death right now.

"Tell ya what, why don't we just say we're both sorry and leave it at that?" Luke asked, tilting Bo's head up and placing a soft kiss on his lips.

"Sounds good to me," Bo responded, returning the kiss. Reluctantly they broke apart at the sound of the door opening. Seeing that it was a cafeteria worker with a lunch tray for Bo had them both grinning, knowing that it meant Bo would soon be going home.

Soon after lunch, Bo's release papers had been delivered to his room. It hadn't taken long to get Bo ready for the trip home. The only thing to dampen their happiness was knowing that Jud was still out there on the loose. Walking to the car, Luke felt like he was back in Nam, watching for any possible attack from the enemy. He couldn't contain the sigh of relief when they pulled out of the hospital parking lot and were on their way home. Reaching over to Bo, he wrapped the younger man's hand in his and gave a gentle squeeze. "It's gonna be okay darlin. I promise Jud won't hurt you again."

"I know Luke. Just wish you didn't have to choose between us." Bo mumbled, swallowing back the tears that tried to fall.

Pulling to the side of the road, Luke turned the engine off and pulled Bo to him. "Don't Bo, please don't beat yourself up over this. The only one who has anything to feel bad about is Jud, and... Look at me Bo." Luke ordered, reaching out with one hand and forcing Bo to look him in the eye. "There was never any choice to be made Bo. I love you, you are the world to me and I will always choose you over anybody or anything else. Never forget that darlin and stop blaming yourself for the choices that my brother made, please."

"I love you too Luke. I wish I had the words to tell you just how very much I love you. I know you want me to stop feeling bad about Jud, but all I can promise is I'll try." Leaning towards his lover, Bo pressed their lips together in a passionate kiss. "Can we go home now love?"

Wrapping his right arm around Bo and pulling him close, Luke started the car and pulled back onto the road. Thirty minutes later they were parking the General behind the farmhouse and climbing out. They were both a little surprised that neither Jesse or Daisy was outside to greet them, but didn't really think about it. Stepping inside the kitchen door, they were expecting to see Jesse or Daisy working in the kitchen. What they saw took them completely by surprise; sitting at the table, a gun pointed at Daisy, was Jud.

"Come on in big brother, cousin. Don't make me ask again." Jud snarled, seeing Luke's hesitance. Pulling back the hammer on the gun, he pulled the trigger putting a furrow in the table next to Daisy. "Next one goes in cousin Daisy."

Having no choice, Luke and Bo stepped the rest of the way inside the room. "Where's Uncle Jesse?"

"Oh he's fine Luke, he got a little cantankerous so I made him take a nap." Jud told him, smiling pleasantly as though they were discussing nothing more than the weather.

"He knocked him out Luke, and tied him to his bed." Daisy cried out, more angry and scared than she had ever been in her life.

"Have a seat Luke...not you Bo, just Luke. Now!" Jud ordered. Afraid to obey, but equally afraid to argue, Luke did as he was told for now. "Good, good. Okay Bo over there in the corner is some rope, you go get it and tie Luke to the chair. Do it Bo or I shoot Daisy!"

Bo slowly reached down for the rope and began to tie Luke to the chair. "Don't think about cheating either, I will be checking."

Tying Luke tightly to the chair, Bo finished and straightened back up. Overcome by a wave of dizziness, he stumbled into Daisy, barely managing to keep her upright before regaining his balance.

"Step back to the door Bo," Jud ordered. Satisfied that Luke was securely tied, Jud motioned Bo to turn around. "You know it's really too bad you stopped me Luke. It would've been a lot easier on everybody if Bo had died in the hospital. Of course this way is going to be so much more satisfying." Jud told his brother, before forcing Bo to walk outside to the barn.

As soon as the door shut behind Jud, Luke immediately began to work at the ropes holding him to the chair. "Oh God, please help us." Luke prayed as he worked, nearly crying in frustration at finding no give in the ropes. He nearly jumped out of his skin when Daisy whispered in his ear as she began to untie him.

"Hold on Luke, let me get it."

"Daisy? How did you...?"

"Bo, when he stumbled against me, he loosened the ropes." Daisy told him as she continued to free him.

Feeling the ropes falling away, Luke jumped to his feet and raced outside, leaving Daisy to see to Uncle Jesse. Halfway to the barn, he froze in his tracks, the sound of a gunshot turning his blood cold with terror.

TBC

Sorry to leave you with another evil cliffhanger. Please review and I'll try to update quickly.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes of Hazzard, not making any money, just cheap thrills.

Warning: Angst, Violence, Slash, Incest, Established Couple

Rating: FRT

Italics and/or signify thoughts

Choices

Chapter 10

Walking out the door ahead of Jud, Bo considered running, but he knew he wouldn't make it far. The initial jolt of fear he had felt for himself and his family had given him a short burst of energy. He had used that energy when he stumbled into Daisy and now he was left only with the fear. As he walked towards the barn, he could feel his heart pounding in his chest as sweat began to run down his face. Finding it harder and harder to take in enough air, Bo wasn't sure he'd even make it as far as the barn. _Please God, protect my family. Help Luke to get past my death and find love again. Help them all to forgive Jud for what he's doing, don't let them be destroyed by hate. Amen _Bo silently prayed, certain he wouldn't survive this final encounter with his cousin.

Following behind Bo, Jud never allowed the gun he held to waiver. He had considered shooting Bo right there in the kitchen, but had decided that Bo didn't deserve the dignity. He had infected Luke with his illness, much like a rabid dog, so he should be taken outside and shot as such. Jud was sure that once the source of the sickness was eliminated, Luke would soon be back to himself. He knew his brother would be grateful to him as soon as he was cured. As they walked to the barn, Jud noticed that Bo's breathing was becoming more and more labored, saw the sweat running down his cousin's face. Realizing what was happening, the effect the fear was having on the younger man, Jud got a wonderful idea.

Driving Bo forward until they stood in the center of the barn. Jud smiled maliciously at Bo's obvious pain and fear. "That's far enough fag! Get on your knees. Now!" Slowly, pulling the hammer back, Jud relished the shudder that traveled through Bo at the sound. Staring at the back of Bo's head, Jud carefully sighted down the barrel and pulled the trigger.

Stumbling slightly as they stepped into the barn, Bo wondered if he would feel any pain or would it be quick? Reaching the center of the barn, he stopped at Jud's order. Wishing there was some way he could save his family the pain of his death, Bo hesitated when Jud told him to get on his knees. Realizing though that there was nothing he could do, he obeyed his cousin's shouted command the second time. The sound of the gun's hammer being cocked echoed through the barn, sending a shudder of fear through Bo. His final thoughts were of his family, especially the man he loved as he asked God to give them strength. The sound of the gunshot reached him a second before he collapsed forward onto the hay covered floor.

Luke froze in terror at the sound of the gunshot. Recovering only seconds later, he raced into the barn, praying he wasn't too late. The sight of his lover lying on the floor, Jud standing over him laughing maniacally drove Luke into a rage. Howling out his rage, the grief stricken man rushed forward tackling his brother to the ground. Pinning Jud to the ground, Luke straddled his chest and pummeled him into unconsciousness. He held nothing back as he punched the man beneath him, allowing every ounce of pain and grief he felt to come out through his fists. Luke was aware of nothing, until strong arms suddenly slipped under his, ending his punishment of his brother. Struggling against the arms that held him, it took a moment for the words spoken in his ear to sink in.

"Luke, calm down, Bo's alive, he wasn't shot. You hear me boy? Bo wasn't shot, he's alive and he needs you." Jesse yelled to his nephew, trying desperately to reach the grief stricken young man.

When Luke had ran outside after Jud and Bo, Daisy had gone into the bedroom to untie Uncle Jesse. Relieved to see that her uncle was awake and apparently alright, Daisy quickly untied him. Hearing the gunshot from outside, Jesse had grabbed his shotgun and headed out to the barn, telling Daisy to call the sheriff and an ambulance.

Running into the barn, Jesse would never forget the sight that met his eyes. Bo, his youngest, lay in the center of the barn, unconscious, maybe dead. Only a few feet from where Bo lay, Luke had pinned Jud to the floor and was adminstering a bit of country justice. Deciding that Bo needed more help than Luke, Jesse went to his nephew's side and knelt beside him. Reaching out with a shaking hand, Jesse was surprised to find a pulse beneath his fingers. It wasn't as strong as it should be, and Bo's breathing didn't sound good at all, but he was alive. As long as the boy was breathing, there was hope. Carefully turning Bo over, Jesse wasn't sure what to expect, but it sure wasn't this. Examining him closely, Jesse quickly saw that Bo had no injuries, he hadn't been shot! Looking over to where Luke still pinned Jud to the floor, he could see that Jud was no longer a threat. Gently laying Bo back on the floor, Jesse hurried to Luke's side. When calling his nephew's name didn't get a reaction, Jesse stepped behind the boy and slipped his arms under Luke's, struggling to keep Luke from hitting the man beneath him. "Luke, calm down, Bo's alive, he wasn't shot. You hear me boy? Bo wasn't shot, he's alive and he needs you." Jesse yelled to his nephew, trying desperately to reach the grief stricken young man.

His uncle's words finally reaching him, Luke stopped his struggles. Shrugging out of his uncle's hold, Luke stumbled over to the unconscious form of his lover. Sinking to his knees beside Bo, Luke gently drew the younger man into his arms. Silent tears streamed down his cheeks as the reality that Bo was alive sank in, leaving him shaking with relief. "Hang on Bo, you have to be okay. Please darlin, don't let my brother's hatred win. Come back to me Bo, I can't live without you, please come back to me." Luke plead with the unconscious man he held in his arms.

The first thing Jesse did after Luke stepped away from Jud was to check the younger man for a pulse. Finding a good steady heartbeat, Jesse grabbed some rope and tied Jud securely, hoping Rosco wouldn't take long to get there.

Inside the house, Daisy had called Rosco and then an ambulance. Waiting a few minutes and hearing no further shots, the young woman carefully headed to the barn. Cautiously peeking her head around the door, Daisy gasped at what she saw. Relieved to see that Jud was tied up, she feared the worst when she caught sight of Luke holding Bo, tears streaming down his face. "Uncle Jesse? Is Bo...?"

Turning to his niece, Jesse stood up and hurried to her side. "Bo's alive Daisy, but he's not doing real well. Did ya call an ambulance?"

"Yeah, and Rosco, they should be here soon," Daisy softly answered.

"Coltrane! I got a report that my escaped prisoner was spotted last night in Hazzard county. What are you doing to find him?" Sheriff Ed Little demanded as he stalked into the Hazzard county sheriff's office.

Jumping to his feet, Rosco was so startled that he knocked his chair over and nearly fell over his own feet as he tried to straighten it. "I hate him," Rosco muttered under his breath as Sheriff Little stalked towards him. "Don't you be coming in here like that Little. This is Hazzard county and I'm sheriff..." Swallowing hard at the look on the other man's face, Rosco wisely snapped his mouth shut. "We're looking for him, and watching the Duke farm. You know he's a Duke, they probably got him hid somewhere, I got my deputy near there and if any of them leave he'll follow them right to the fugitive." Rosco gleefully explained, chortling at the thought of getting the Dukes behind bars.

"Coltrane you idiot! Do you even know what Jud Kane was in jail for?"

"Of course I do...no what?" Rosco asked, confused by Little's obvious anger.

"He was in jail for trying to kill Bo Duke. I don't think they're gonna be in any hurry to help him, do you?"

"You must be wrong Little. They're cousins, now why would he try to kill his own cousin?"

"He tried to kill him cause he found out..." Sheriff Little trailed off, interrupted by the ringing phone and squawking cb.

"Sheriff! This is Enos, I just heard a gunshot up to the Duke place, should I check it out?"

"Hazzard county sheriff's office, this is Rosco P. Coltrane." Rosco ignored Enos for the moment in favor of the ringing phone.

"Rosco, this is Daisy Duke. We need you and Enos to come out here. Please hurry Jud's here and he's got a gun."

"Alright Daisy, just you calm down we'll be out there soon. Now is anybody hurt?"

"I don't know, but I'm gonna call an ambulance, just in case. Please hurry Rosco!" Daisy cried out before the line went dead.

Hanging up the phone, Rosco turned to the radio, only to find Ed Little already there.

Hearing what the deputy had radioed in, Ed Little answered him, using his most authortative voice. "Deputy, this is Sheriff Ed Little of Chickasaw county. I have reason to believe that an escaped prisoner by the name of Jud Kane may be at the Duke farm. Check it out, but proceed with caution and report back as soon as you know the situation. Little out."

"Yes sir Sheriff Little," Enos excitedly replied.

Only a moment after Daisy answered her uncle, Enos Strait appeared in the barn door, gun in hand. Seeing the fugitive tied and unconscious, Enos holstered his gun before going further. "Uncle Jesse, what happened?"

"Enos, thank goodness you're here. It's a long story, but Jud tried to kill Bo. Now why don't you come over here and cuff Jud. That'll be a lot more secure than these here ropes." Jesse suggested, hoping the deputy would let it go at that for now.

_Opening his eyes Bo was surprised to see himself being held in Luke's arms. Jumping slightly when he felt a hand gently touch his shoulder, Bo turned around, surprised by what he saw. "Mom? Dad? What are ya doing here? Am I dead?"_

_"No son you're not dead, not yet." Jeremy Duke assured his son, eyes shining with love. "You do however have a choice to make. He was listening to your prayer son, it was because of that prayer that you have been given this chance. We're so proud of you Bo, not many men facing their own death could be praying for what you did. You're a good man and you have more than earned this opportunity."_

_"Bo, honey what you're dad's trying to say is, you get to decide your own fate. At this moment Bo, you are simply unconscious. What happens from here is up to you. If you decide to, you can remain on Earth. You can continue your life with all of the attentant joys and sorrows, having suffered nothing more than a massive anxiety attack." Helen Duke softly explained, reaching up to caress her baby's face. _

_"Or you can choose to go to your reward, leaving behind all of the pain that life can bring." Jeremy picked up where Helen left off. "You can come with us son, bask in the love of God and be at peace. If you choose that path, this anxiety attack will become a heart attack and you will die in route to the hospital. It's your choice Bo." _

_"What happens to them, to Luke if I choose to leave?" Bo asked, his only concern for the family he would leave behind._

_"They'll grieve, but they will survive. Luke will go on with his life, it'll take time but he will eventually find love again. He'll always miss you, but he won't let his grief destroy him, knowing you would never want that for him." Helen assured him, proud that with such an important choice facing him, he thought only of others._

_Looking at his parents, seeing the love and pride in their eyes, Bo turned away to watch the scene in the barn. Observing the scene before him, knowing that what happened after this was up to him, Bo made his choice. Turning to his parents, he smiled at them, the love he felt radiating from him as a living thing. "Mom, Dad, thank you for coming to me. I love you both so much and I've missed having you in my life, more than I could ever say. It means a lot to me that you're proud of the man I've become. After listening to everything you said and thinking about it, I've made my choice." Bo told them, grinning from ear to ear. Closing his eyes, Bo waited for the next step. Opening his eyes the first thing to greet him was a blinding white light._

TBC

Well Bo's made his choice, review and I'll try to update soon.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes of Hazzard, not making any money, just cheap thrills.

Warning: Angst, Slash, Incest, Established Couple

Rating: FRT

Choices

Chapter 11

"Welcome back young man, you gave everybody quite a scare," Dr. Bennett said.

"I'm in the hospital?" Bo asked, slightly confused.

"What do you remember Bo?" Dr. Bennett asked when he heard the confusion in his patient's voice.

"Um...Luke! Where's Luke? Where's my family? Are they okay?" Bo frantically asked, as the memories came flooding back.

"Calm down Bo, calm down. Your family is fine, all of them," the doctor assured him. Turning towards the door, Dr. Bennett saw a nurse entering with Bo's test results in her hands. "Excuse me a moment Bo," he said, before walking over to the nurse. Taking the test results from her, he began to carefully looking through them, a smile forming as he saw the report. Stepping back to his patient's side, the doctor gave Bo the news. "These are your test results Bo, you'll be happy to know that you're going to be just fine. When you were brought into the emergency room and Luke told me what had happened, I was afraid you had experienced a cardiac event. I'm happy to say I was wrong, these tests tell me that you didn't have any heart trouble at all this afternoon. What you had was a masssive anxiety attack, of course given what happened I'm not surprised."

"So I can go home?"

"Just as soon as I get the paperwork signed. Now the same things you were told this morning still apply, plenty of rest and no strenous activity. I'm going to take care of that paperwork now, in the meantime I believe there are some people outside waiting to see you."

Stepping out of the exam room, the doctor headed directly for the waiting room, glad that he would have good news to give to Bo's family. He had barely stepped into the waiting area when the Duke family came up to him. Holding up a hand, stopping their questions before they could begin, he quickly gave them the same news Bo had received. "I have a little paperwork to fill out before Bo goes home, while I take care of that you are welcome to sit with Bo. I'm sure he'd like the company," Dr. Bennett told them, a smile upon his face.

Seeing Dr. Bennett coming into the waiting area, Luke rushed towards him, Jesse and Daisy following closely. Opening his mouth to ask about Bo, he was surprised when the doctor stopped him. A moment later and he let go the breath he hadn't realized he was holding. Hearing the great news about Bo, it took every ounce of self-control Luke possessed to prevent himself from screaming with joy.

The doctor barely finished and Luke was through the double doors, asking the first nurse he saw, where he could find Bo. Walking into the exam room, Luke felt the tears prickling his eyes. Taking a deep breath, he walked to his cousin's side, picking up Bo's hand, he gently caressed his face. "How are ya feeling?"

"Tired, but I'm gonna be fine Luke. Sorry I scared y'all," Bo softly told Luke, reaching up to brush at the lone tear that rolled down Luke's face.

"You ain't got nothin to be sorry for Bo. Ain't none of this your fault, the only one to be blamed is Jud. Just so you'll know, Sheriff Little took Jud back to Chickasaw, and this time he'll make sure that he doesn't get out again. He won't get the chance to hurt you again darlin, I promise."

"I appreciate that Luke, but don't make promises ya might not be able to keep. It's enough to know that you'll do your best to keep us all safe from Jud, I don't need more than that to feel safe." Pulling Luke down, Bo placed a gentle kiss on his lover's lips. Whispering, "I love you Luke Duke," as his cousin drew back and slowly straightened up.

After giving the boys a few minutes alone, Jesse and Daisy stepped into the room, grinning in relief when they saw Bo. Even though the doctor had told them Bo would be fine, it hadn't really sunk in until they saw him for themselves. "Bo, how you feel boy?" Jesse gruffly asked.

"I'm fine Uncle Jesse. Are you okay? Daisy said Jud hit you, did you have a doctor check you out?" Bo asked, worried about his uncle.

"I'm fine Bo, he didn't really hurt me none. Just dazed me is all, but it was long enough for him to tie me up."

"So you ain't let the doctor check ya out? Uncle Jesse you wouldn't let us get away with that..."

"That's different Bo. I'm telling ya I'm fine, I don't need to see a doctor," Jesse assured his nephew. "And don't you two start looking at me like that, I ain't hurt," Jesse growled at Luke and Daisy when he saw the worry on their faces.

"Uncle Jesse? Please let a doctor check on you. I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you because of me," Bo told him, letting the tears run freely down his cheeks.

"Bo it ain't your fault I got hit," seeing how upset Bo was becoming, Jesse gave in. "I know I ain't hurt, but if it'll make you feel better youngin, then I'll let the doctor look at me, okay?"

"It would Uncle Jesse, thank you," Bo replied, smiling through his tears.

"Don't you worry honey, I'll go with him and make sure he's seen to. You two behave yourselves, we'll be back in a little while." Daisy told her cousins, patting Bo on the leg, she gave him a quick wink, before following Jesse out of the room.

"Pretty sneaky Bo," Luke said as soon as Jesse and Daisy left.

"Worked didn't it?" Bo asked, grinning mischievously at Luke. "Ain't like I lied or anything, I am worried about him. J...Jud could've hurt him worse than he realizes."

Leaving the exam room, Daisy approached a nurse and told her what was needed. Luckily the emergency room wasn't busy and Jesse was immediately taken to an exam room of his own.

Twenty minutes later, the door opened and Luke came into the room, followed by Bo. "Any news yet?" Luke asked for them both.

"Just like I told you, I'm fine. Doctor said there weren't no sign of a concussion or anything more serious. He said I'll probably have a headache for a few hours, but I'll be fine. I could've told him that myself," Jesse gruffly answered. "I'm just waiting on the release papers, then we can go, that is if Bo's ready to go."

Stepping out of Daisy's jeep, they all heard the phone ringing inside the house. Running inside, Daisy grabbed up the receiver, "Hello, Duke farm Daisy speaking."

"Hello Miss Duke," the deep voice of Sheriff Ed Little greeted her. "I'm sorry to bother y'all, I know you've had a hard day, but I need to speak to your cousin Luke."

"Yeah, I mean yes sir. I'll get him for you," Daisy answered, a little disconcerted by the sheriff's friendliness. Laying the receiver down, she turned towards the kitchen and motioned Luke to the phone. "It's Sheriff Little," Daisy whispered as he passed her.

Startled by his cousin's words, Luke picked up the phone, hoping it wasn't bad news. "Sheriff Little? This is Luke Duke, is something wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, well not anything like what you're worried about. Is your cousin going to be alright?"

"He's fine sheriff, but that's not why you called is it?" Luke asked, wishing the man would get to the point.

"You're right it's not, or not entirely anyway. Your brother is asking to see you, I decided it'd be better if I called you, rather than allowing him to."

"Do you have any idea what he wants?"

"Well, the impression I got is he wants to apologize. If you want to see him..."

"I don't want to, but I think maybe I'm going to have to if I want any answers," Luke replied. "I'll be there in the morning Sheriff, will that be alright?"

"That'll be fine, but be sure to get here before noon. He's being transferred to Atalanta after lunch. He'll be held there until the trial since they're a bit more secure than we are."

"Okay, I'll be sure to be there. Oh and Sheriff Little, I want to thank you for everything you've done."

"No need to thank me Duke, just doing my job," Little snapped. "I'll tell your brother you'll be here tommorrow, goodbye."

The next morning after chores and breakfast, Luke climbed into the General and headed over to Chickasaw county. "I'm here to see Jud Kane," Luke told the deputy at the front desk.

"And you are?"

"I'm his brother Luke Duke."

"Have a seat, I'll need to check with Sheriff Little first."

A few minutes later the deputy returned and escorted Luke back to Jud's cell. Stopping in front of the cell that held his baby brother, Luke couldn't help wishing things could've been different.

"Hello Jud. Sheriff Little said you wanted to see me?" Luke said, the unspoken why plainly heard in his voice.

"Hey Luke," Jud softly answered, before looking up at Luke, hope in his blue eyes. "I'm sorry about what happened to Bo, but no matter what they try to say, it wasn't murder."

"Why would you say that Jud?" Luke asked, not bothering to tell Jud that Bo was alive.

"I didn't shoot him out there in the barn. I was going to, but I changed my mind. It's not my fault if his heart couldn't take the shock when he heard the gunshot." Jud told his brother, looking at him with a triumphant smile. "I know you're mad right not Luke, but believe me, once his influence wears off, you'll be thanking me."

"Thanking you? Why in the world would I thank you? I love Bo, get that through your head Jud, he never did anything to influence me. He ain't brainwashed me, or put me under some kind of spell. The only thing he's ever done is to be himself, that was enough." Luke told his brother, the love he felt for Bo clearly heard.

"I know you believe that now Luke, but that's just cause whatever he did hasn't worn off. It will and then you'll be thanking me," Jud insisted, confidently.

"I have another question brother, what makes you so sure Bo's heart couldn't take the shock?"

"Cause on the way to the barn I saw the way he was sweating and shaking. That's when I realized, he was still weakened by the potassium..."

"You son of a ...you didn't change your mind about shooting Bo. You were counting on the scare being enough to give him another heart attack. One you figured he wouldn't survive!" Luke yelled, bringing the deputy running. "Sorry deputy, everything's okay, it won't happen again." Luke waited until after the deputy left before turning back to Jud. "Well Jud, let me be the one to disappoint you then. Bo didn't have a heart attack, true he passed out from the shock, but he's fine. He's a lot stronger than you probably think he is. Before I leave here Jud there's something you need to know, I just hope this time you'll listen. Bo didn't do anything to talk me into this relationship. Bo never felt like this about me until you came to town that first time. It was when I got hurt by Tex Tompkins, it scared him bad and that's when his feelings started to change. If you asked him to pinpoint it he probably couldn't, but somewhere between my waking up in the hospital and you leaving, he fell in love. The thing you need to know Jud is, Bo might only have started loving me at that point, but I had loved him for several years. So you see brother, if you want to blame anybody for me being with Bo, it's me." Luke told his brother, hoping he would get through to him. When Jud only looked at him with disbelief, Luke gave up and turned away. As he walked away from the cells, a thought occured to Luke. Turning back to his brother, Luke shared that sudden thought. "You know Jud now that I think about it, in a way I have you to thank for what I have with Bo. If you hadn't come into my life, Bo might never have fallen in love with me and we would've continued as friends and cousins only." Leaving the cell area, Luke couldn't help the small smile at his brother's howl of outraged denial as the words he'd spoken hit their mark.

TBC

Hope you liked it, please review and let me know what you think.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes of Hazzard, not making any money, just cheap thrills.

Warnings: Angst, Slash, Incest, Established Couple, Character Death

Rating: FRT

I'd like to thank my beta readers Jade and HazzardHusker for their invaluable help.

Italics and/or indicates thought

Choices

Chapter 12

One week after Luke's visit to Jud, he received another call, this one from the Atlanta City jail.

"Mr. Luke Duke?"

"Yes, can I help you?"

"Mr. Duke, my name is Lieutenant Andrew Starke, I am the officer in charge of the Atlanta City jail. Sir it is my duty to inform you that your brother Jud Kane was found in his cell this morning dead."

"Wh...what?" Luke sputtered out. Collapsing into a nearby chair, he didn't even notice when Bo came up to him, a worried look on his face. "How did it happen Lieutenant?"

"Perhaps it would be better if we discussed that in person Mr. Duke," the man on the phone kindly suggested.

"Just tell me what happened! Please?"

"Very well. This morning when the cells were opened so that the prisoners could go to breakfast, your brother didn't leave his cell. A guard was sent to the cell and found him, sir there's no easy way to say this. He had used a bed sheet to hang himself, by the time he was found there was nothing that could be done for him. I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thank you Lieutenant...I'll make arrangements for the..."

"I'm sorry Mr. Duke, I know this is a difficult time, but I'm afraid your brother's body will remain in state custody for the time being. State policy states that whenever a prisoner dies in custody, a full investigation must be made, which includes sending the body to the state crime lab. Once the internal investigation is completed your brother's body will be released to you," Lieutenant Starke explained.

"Oh, I see. Well thank you for calling. Will somebody let me know when I'll be able to claim him?" Luke calmly asked, giving no hint to the turmoil of emotions he was feeling.

"You're welcome Mr. Duke, you'll be contacted about your brother's remains when the investigation is complete. Again I'm sorry for your loss. Goodbye."

Hanging up the phone, Luke finally noticed Bo's presence beside him. "That was somebody from Atlanta City jail, he said that..." Taking a deep breath, Luke fought to control his emotions. He was surprised to find that he wasn't upset by the news, which was making him feel guilty. "Jud's gone, he hung himself," Luke told them in a voice that was eerily calm.

Bo didn't know what to say. Even after everything Jud had done to him, he had never wanted him dead. He had actually hoped for Luke's sake, that Jud would come to accept their relationship, now that would never happen. "It's alright Luke, it's okay to grieve for him," Bo assured his cousin, wrapping his arms around him.

Pulling away from Bo in surprise, Luke couldn't believe the words he was hearing. "I'm not going to waste my energy on him Bo. I've got more important things to be spending my time and efforts on...like you and making sure you get better. Don't look at me like that Bo, after all he did, Jud gave up the right to have any of us grieving for him." Turning to his uncle, Luke was surprised to see the disappointment on the older man's face. He would've expected Uncle Jesse of all people to understand how he felt. "Come on Uncle Jesse, ain't we got chores to do?" Luke asked, standing up and walking towards the door.

Bo stood up, he was about to follow him when he felt a restraining hand on his arm.

"Leave him be for a while Bo," Jesse gently cautioned.

"But Uncle Jesse, it ain't right. I know Jud did some horrible things, but he was still Luke's brother and he should't be thinking like that. It ain't right."

"You're right Bo, it's wrong. The thing is sprout, just this minute Luke ain't thinking about that. All he's thinking about is what Jud did to you and the relief that he'll never be able to hurt you again. Just give him some time Bo and be there for him when it all finally hits, that's all you can do. Now, Luke is right there are chores to be done," Jesse said before heading out to the barn.

Heading back to the room he shared with Luke, Bo decided to lie down while he waited for Luke to be done with the chores. Lying in the bed, he found himself thinking about Jud and feeling guilty for his part in all that had happened. _I should have never said anything to Luke. If I'd only kept my feelings to myself, Jud would still be alive. Lord forgive me, I know I shouldn't be thinking about myself right now, but please don't let me lose Luke's love. I don't even know how to help him, what if he doesn't want my help? What if he hates me for making him choose between us?" _Bo lay on the bed, so lost in thought that he didn't hear the door opening.

Luke came inside after finishing the evening chores, heading to his room for clean clothes he was happy to see Bo lying on their bed resting. Opening his mouth, he stopped before any sound escaped. Deciding that his cousin probably needed to rest, Luke opted for a shower first. Leaving the room, he was unaware of Bo turning over, tears in his eyes as he watched the man he loved walking out the door.

Twenty minutes later, Luke had finished his shower and returned to the bedroom. He was surprised to see Bo curled in on himself, shoulders shaking with silent sobs. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, Luke reached out, rubbing soothing cirlces on Bo's back. "Bo? What is it darlin?"

"Luke?"

"Yeah it's me, why do you sound so surprised?"

Rolling over to his back, Bo looked up at Luke, love and fear shining in his eyes. "I...I thought you left. I heard you come in, but you didn't say anything and then you left..." Bo trailed off, unsure of what to say.

"Oh Bo, I thought you were asleep, that's why I didn't say anything. As for leaving, I just went to take a shower...you don't have to worry Bo, I'm not gonna leave you. Not now and not ever, I promise," Luke assured, leaning down and brushing a kiss across Bo's lips.

"I'm sorry Luke, don't know why I'm crying. I feel like a dang girl, crying over nothing."

Chuckling softly, Luke stretched out beside Bo and wrapped his arms around the younger man. "Don't worry about it Bo, I won't ever mistake you for a girl. But you better not let Daisy hear you saying somthing like that, it's liable to start world war three."

"Still don't understand why I'm crying like this."

"Well I ain't real surprised Bo. You always have shown your emotions more than a lot of guys and with everything that's happened,well... Guess what I'm trying to say is you've been through a lot in just the last couple of weeks and it's understandable that you'd be a little more sensitive than usual."

Bo wanted so much to tell Luke about his feelings of guilt, but didn't want to upset Luke. More than that, he was afraid that if he mentioned it, Luke would start thinking about it and decide that it was his fault Jud had died. Snuggling into his lover's embrace, Bo forced himself to relax. "Thanks Luke, I love you," he whispered, closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

As the weeks went by Bo gradually healed from the potassium induced heart attack, growing stonger with each day that passed. The more his strength returned to normal, the more frustrated he became with Luke. He had arranged for them to have the house to themselves many times and each time, Luke found a chore that needed to be done. Bo knew that Luke worried about him, but this was getting ridiculous. Even after Dr. Bennett had told Luke three days ago, his lover still wouldn't do anything more than kiss and hold him. Bo wanted to believe that Luke's reluctance to do more was out of concern for his health, but he feared that there was a worse reason for it. Two weeks after Jud's death, Luke had finally broken down, crying out his grief in his uncle's arms. As much as Bo had wanted to be the one to comfort Luke, he was just glad that Luke was finally dealing with the grief he felt. It was soon after that though, when Bo noticed Luke becoming more distant than before. After today he was more convinced than ever that Luke's reluctance to be with him had nothing to do with his health, and everthing to do with Jud.

Daisy had gone to Nashville for the weekend with her friend Sally Jo and Uncle Jesse had gone to visit Cousin Kate, giving the boys two days alone. At first things had gone fine, they had finished chores and eaten breakfast. It was while they were cleaning up the kitchen, the day had begun to go downhill. After draing the water from the sink, Bo had stepped behind Luke and wrapped his arms around him. Nuzzling the side of his lover's neck, Bo was surprised when Luke jerked away from him. "Luke, what's wrong?"

"Ain't nothing wrong Bo, we just ain't got time for this right now. I was planning to give the General a tune-up today, maybe we'll have time tonight, if you're up to it." Luke answered, not once looking Bo in the eye, a sure sign he was hiding something.

Bo had stood in stunned silence as Luke walked out the door and popped the hood on the General Lee. Tired of the way Luke was acting and wanting the truth, Bo only stood there for a minute before storming out after his cousin. "That's it Luke Duke! I've had it with you! I've been feeling better for a while now and the doc even gave me a clean bill of health three days ago, but you still won't hardly touch me. Now I want to know why and I want the truth!" Bo demanded, grabbing Luke by the shirt and slamming him up against the General's side.

"What the hell are you talking about Bo? I told you the truth, I don't want you to over-do things and end up back in the hospital, or worse."

"Bull! Maybe at first it was about my health, but it hasn't been about that for a while. Why don't you just admit it Luke?" Bo demanded, shoving away from Luke and stomping several feet away with his back turned.

"What is it you want me to admit Bo?" Luke softly asked, laying a hand on his cousin's back as he came up behind him.

"The truth Luke, I'm losing you just like in my nightmares. I know you blame me for Jud dying, for making you choose between us. I'm sorry Luke, I never wanted any of this to happen, guess I made the wrong choice that day," Bo told him, swallowing back the tears that tried to fall.

"Bo, I don't blame you for Jud's death and I sure don't feel like you made me choose between you. I told you before, Jud is the one who chose. He decided that his prejudices and hatred were more important than his family, that is not your fault. I swear to you Bo, I don't blame you for any of the things that have happened. Personally I'm glad you chose to tell me how you feel, I wouldn't trade you for anything in the world."

"I didn't mean that day Luke. I meant that day in the barn, when I collapsed. I saw you in the barn, saw all of ya's and while I was watching you, somebody else was there too. My mom and dad came to me that day Luke, they told me I could choose to stay or I could leave with them. I asked them what would happen if I left, they said all of you would've grieved, but you would've gone on. They told me you would've found love again Luke, I should've gone with them, if I had Jud would probably still be alive."

For several minutes Luke could do nothing but stare at Bo, shocked that he thought he should've chosen death so that Jud might've lived. Overwhelmed with the realization of what his own guilt was doing to Bo, Luke pulled the younger man into a crushing embrace. "Oh Bo, I'm sorry, you have no idea how sorry I am. I never meant to hurt you, and I'm glad you chose to stay with me, cause I'll tell ya cousin, your folks were wrong. I would never have survived your death, especially knowing that it was my brother who had caused your death. For that matter, Jud wouldn't be alive, I would've killed him if you had died." Pulling back slightly from his lover, Luke drew Bo down for a gentle kiss. "I...you're right in a way though Bo. The last few weeks it wasn't really your health that was the problem, but it wasn't because I was mad at you either."

"It wasn't?"

"No it wasn't. The only two people I was mad at was Jud and...me."

"You? But why Luke? I don't understand," Bo cried out, more confused than ever.

"Well I was mad at Jud for obvious reasons, what he did to you and the hateful words he said. Guess I'm mad at him for killing himself too, stealing the chance for justice from us."

"Luke, quit avoiding the question," Bo softly ordered, grinning at his cousin.

"Yes sir. I don't know if I can explain it Bo, never really figured out how. Bo, when I went to see Jud in Chickasaw, I told him that I had loved you for years and that you had only fallen in love with me after his first visit. Then I told him...I said that in a way I had him to thank for our relationship, a week later he was dead and..."

"And you think it's your fault? Luke? Here I thought you were the smart one. All this time that I thought you were mad at me, you were really punishing yourself?"

"I just didn't feel like I deserved to be happy, I mean if I hadn't said what I did...and Bo, I enjoyed twisting the knife when I told him that. I knew it would probably upset him, I didn't care. I wanted to upset him, wanted him to suffer for what he'd done to you, for trying to kill you and it worked. I could hear him screaming all the way up to the front desk, I didn't go back though. Didn't try to get him to see that our love wasn't a bad thing, I just smiled and walked out the door. What kind of a brother does that? If I hadn't done that, maybe he wouldn't have chosen to end his life. I'm just sorry that I let my guilt hurt you, that was the last thing I ever wanted to do." Luke choked out his confession, praying that Bo would be able to forgive him, now that he knew what sort of man he really was.

"Aw Luke, we make a heck of a pair don't we? Here we sit blaming ourselves and it's like you been telling me all along. Jud was the one who made his choices, I didn't tell him to choose hatred and bigotry over family, neither did you. That was his decision. Just like it was his decision to end his life, you didn't cause that choice Luke. All you did was tell him the way things are, okay so you enjoyed telling him, knowing it would upset him. That don't make you a bad brother, or a bad person Luke, only makes ya human if ya ask me. For all you know he would've made that choice anyway, maybe he went that route cause he couldn't stand the fact I was alive. Or maybe he was afraid of prison and couldn't face it, don't ya see Luke? There are lots of reasons why Jud might've made the choice he did, but we'll never know what the reason was Luke. All you're doing by holding back from me is to hurt us both, and well heck Luke you're giving Jud exactly what he wanted."

Staring at the man in his arms, Luke was once again reminded of how lucky he was to have Bo's love. "How did you get to be so smart?"

"Had good teachers," Bo smiled at his lover, praying that this meant his words had gotten through to Luke.

"I never thought of it like that Bo. I wish I'd talked to you sooner, we could've avoided a lot of pain for both of us. I'll try to remember that the next time I have a problem. Right now though, I think it's time we went inside, maybe we can figure out some way for me to make it up to you," Luke suggested, his voice thick with desire.

"Thought you'd never ask," Bo whispered. Slipping an arm around Luke's waist, suddenly Bo bent forward and slipping the other arm behind his cousin's knees he scooped him up and headed inside.

"Bo Duke what do ya think you're doing? Put me down," Luke ordered, trying to sound stern and failing miserably.

"Nope, got ya right where I want you cousin, and I ain't never letting you go," Bo grinned at him as they stepped through the door.

By the time Daisy and Jesse returned two days later, the boys were much happier and relaxed. There would still be occassional days when the guilt would come up again. However both men were determined that they wouldn't allow Jud to destroy what they had. They hadn't let him suceed while he was alive, they weren't about to let him ruin the love they shared from the grave. With the stubborness and determination typical of Dukes, Bo and Luke overcame the lingering guilt, spending the rest of their lives happy with the choices they had made.

The End

Thanks for all the reviews, hope y'all like this final chapter.


End file.
